Masked by sorrow
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: Due to hardships in the past Sheena knows that looks can be deciving and not everything is as it seems. Especially when it comes to Zelos she realizes as she finally gets to know the man behind that mask. Sheelos
1. Snowflakes keep falling down

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of symphonia…that…is the sad truth.**

**Snowflakes keep falling down**

The snow continued to fall, piling up and engulfing the icy grounds of Flanoir as bundled up civilians rushed back and forth gathering supplies. The residents here could always tell when a snowstorm was about to hit their quaint little city. Yet of late the storms seemed a lot less violent, but for people who lived elsewhere it was no summer's breeze. Possibly, this was because the influence of the summon spirit of ice no longer resided in the nearby ice caves.

Also, there was a bit of commotion down stairs. Tourists, which were far and few these days were busy squabbling with the manager. Apparently he wanted to close up the Inn, mumbling something about bad weather.

Lloyd and the others had already retired to their rooms; they find it easy to sleep in the cold surround by layers of thick blankets. But Sheena Fujibayashi found it difficult to close her eyes for even a moment. She couldn't stand the horrible winters of this place. And despite the burning fire in the corner she still shivered from the cold.

She noticed her legs ached when she sat still so the clear answer was to get up and relieve them from their cramps. Sheena paced back and forth in front of her bed and only stopped when Colette rolled over.

The Chosen of Sylvarant stirred in her sleep, obviously disturbed to some degree.

Sheena bit her lip, she didn't want to wake the girl, _Colette fought her best today, she probably needs all the sleep she can get. _

She decided to take her pacing elsewhere. Sheena quickly grabbed a blanket and shut the room door behind her, proceeding down the dimly lit hallway. To her dismay she realized it was a couple degrees below freezing out here.

_Maybe I should have just stayed inside, _she cursed and wrapped the blanket tightly around her stiff body, making her way over to the window.

In the entire building, this one had the best view. It gave a decent view of the balcony which was now covered in a thick layer of settled snow.

Sheena sat on the sill, resting her head on the glass. She sat there until she began to feel drowsy. But the uncomfortable feeling in her legs wouldn't leave her yet. She nearly dosed of again if it wasn't for an oddly familiar figure that caught her eye.

She blinked back the upcoming sleep, _who'd be crazy enough to stand out there in the cold? _

She opened the door and gasped at the sudden blast of cold air, "Is that…hey Zelos?"

He failed to notice her; he merely continued to stare at the softly falling snow before him.

Sheena tried again, "Um…Zelos?"

…Perhaps she wasn't loud enough, _what's he up to? It's freezing out here!_

Uncertainly, she stepped forward until she was standing beside him, "Do you honestly plan to sleep out here tonight?"

Zelos blinked before turning towards his companion, his old smile returning, "Why's that hunny? Are you offering me a bed?"

The summoner sighed deeply, "Zelos, it's terrible out here. I heard it's going to be one hell of a snowstorm…don't blame me if you get frostbites." every act of compassion had to be covered with a small dose of cruelty.

"Hmmm…does my favorite hunny care about my well being?"

"N-no!" she said firmly, "I just don't get you sometimes. It's so cold…how long have you been out here?"

He pretended to reflect on that, "I think I came out before everyone had fallen asleep but I'm not too sure. I do know that about twenty minutes ago or something like that, I stopped feeling my arms…"

"You stupid Chosen--"

Zelos cut her off, laughing lightly, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about me, my beautiful banshee. The cold doesn't bother me 'ya know."

Sheena could only remember the part where he used another one of her infamous nicknames, "Don't call me that!"

"Only when you stop living up to it." he teased, "But then I'd just have to think up something else."

She sighed again, this time in exasperation,_ some things never change…_

Zelos was once again looking out at the falling snow, almost glaring at the ones that dared land on his nose. It reminded him how much he hated the snow, how much he hated the city of Flanoir and how he hated watching those innocent children below. Making snowmen and scowling and giggling when it fell apart as their mothers begged them to come back in. He hated it all.

He despised living …no, the very thought of it made him sick. He hated everything that revolved around it; love, anger, pain and sorrow. He could not think of one precise moment when life seemed to be perfect, when his very life actually meant something…after all, his own mother regarded his life as meaningless.

"Zelos…?"

It was Sheena…who knew she was still standing there?

"Yes precious?" He answered with a wide grin… halfhearted to say the least.

She looked upset, "Is something wrong?"

Zelos stretched, brushing stray locks from his face, "I swear, you grow more and more in love with me everyday!"

She flushed, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or not, "I-It's not that I care or anything! It's just not like you to be brooding…it looked like you were really thinking…"

"Of course." he stated simply, "I was thinking about all the hunnies I left behind in Meltokio."

"You used that last time." she reminded him.

He gave her a wry smile, "Hmm…but it's the truth."

"Are you going to tell me while I'm still out here?" She was starting to lose her temper. Hot-headed indeed.

"Lemme think about it for a sec." He only said to test her patience.

"Zelos!"

Seems like it's wearing thin already, "Hold on…still thinking."

"Forget it, I shouldn't be freezing my butt off, for no reason! I'm going in!"

"Wait hunny!"

"Then tell me before I force it out of you!"

"Alright, alright." Zelos waved his hand in front of her, "I've arrived at my answer."

Sheena tapped her foot impatiently.

"No."

"What!" She almost spat it out.

"Well…" He pondered on what to say, "You wouldn't understand."

She was nearly seething with barely controlled rage, "And why not!"

"Cause you're a woman."

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"You see…" Zelos had to be careful, he was dealing with a very violent specimen here, "Women are good for one thing-"

Sheena interrupted him before he had a change to finish, "Don't even think of finishing that!"

He turned back to facing the front, "Good, so you already know."

"Listen Zelos." she became serious, "I have a pretty good idea of the majority of the women you've been with…and I can assure you that I'm not like any of them."

"Definitely not." Zelos grinned again, "You're my one and only exotic Mizuho beauty and not to mention my violent demonic banshee and my voluptuous hunny."

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped before sighing, "If…you want to talk…I'll listen…"

He studied her for a moment, she refused to make eye contact with him, _guess she's not used to saying stuff like that, _"Do you like snow?"

"What?" Sheena looked up, her cheeks tinged with pink, "I…don't like the cold at all."

"That makes two of us."

"I thought you said that the cold doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't." he replied shrugging.

Sheena looked up at him, confusion evident in her big brown eyes, "But you said you don't like it."

"No, I don't."

She felt frustrated, she couldn't tell if Zelos was being serious or just toying with her, "Is that what you were thinking about earlier?...about this cold weather…?"

"Maybe." Zelos answered in a monotone, she was approaching a very sensitive subject.

"Every time we come to Flanoir you're always not yourself."

Zelos became aware of where she was headed and tried to brush it of, "I haven't changed a bit…still the same old me."

Yet the Mizuho native remained oblivious to his change in tone, "You don't flirt as much, you spend your time all alone and you're rarely ever in a good enough mood. Is it that you just don't like this city?"

Zelos snorted as if it was the most obvious answer in all of Tethe'alla, "Of course I don't. The hunnies here are so bundled up I can't even get a good look at their pretty faces. They're always too busy for me or trying to get somewhere. And those thick coats completely cover their bodies. I can't even get a decent look at how nice their figures might be. I mean, I bet this place is the very ground that evil Lord Nebilim hid his secret base!"

The shivering ninja bit back the surprise, "W-what?"

Zelos sighed impatiently, he expected her to get mad and leave the subject alone, "Oh come on, don't make me repeat all of that."

Sheena decided to come back to their original topic, "Regal once mentioned that when it snows in Meltokio you go on a pilgrimage to a city in the south."

Zelos folded his arms, "Mmmhmm…and he's killed a girl before."

She made a face, "…Zelos…"

"What? Don't try and deny the truth."

Sheena ignored him, "Did something happen in Meltokio to make you hate snow?"

Zelos was growing more and more uncomfortable and the minutes slowly ticked by, "Maybe, maybe not."

She was now positive that Zelos was hiding something, "Listen, if something happ--"

"It doesn't matter it happened over fifteen years ago."

Sheena hid her fingers so she could count them, "…that's when you were seven? If you don't mind…would want to tell me what happened. S-sometimes it's better to get things of your chest…you know, and talk about it."

"I just don't like it here…it…reminds of—nothing." he winced remembering that cold winters night so many years ago.

**Flashback **

"_Mommy! Mommy, look it's snowmimg!" the young boy giggled at his newfound interest._

"_Snowing, not snowmimg honey." _

"_But Bestion said it snowm!" _

"_Yes but Sebastian was sick those days…remember?" the woman patted her son on the head._

"_Oh…yes." he sighed, "Can we go outside! Can we, can we!"_

"_Zelos…it's cold out there." Yet the woman prepared him for the weather._

"_I just want to build me a friend like Bestion said."_

_She smiled and a few minutes later they were in the midst of building a snowman. _

"_Mommy he needs a hat!" the little boy shrieked suddenly, "The snowman's gonna freeze!"_

"_Sweetie, but he's made of snow."_

"_But…he looks so cold. I bet he wants a scarf too. He can't catch pneumomina!"_

"_Pneumonia dear." She smiled down at the child, who was gazing at her with bright blue orbs. _

"_Do you think we can leave food out for him tonight?...maybe some cookies?" _

"_Food? Darling, I'm not sure snow people get very hungry."_

"_But he has a big belly…" Zelos patted the snow, "What if it starts rumbling at night?"_

"_Alright then…"_

"_Yay!" the boy grinned widely, "Now mister snowman, what shall I name you?...what's that? Oh! Okay, jelly belly it is!" _

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

There, first chapter done. Sheena will continue to probe Zelos with questions, each time getting a bit closer to the truth.

Um…will you be so kind as to give little old me at least seven reviews? It's not too much to ask of my dear reviewers, now is it? More is always appreciated but I can't be too greedy :D

If you review I'll give you all an inflatable Zelos toy! Weee…O.o


	2. Better of forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of symphonia. **

Tamerlane: It won't be easy for him to open up, but he's known Sheena for a long time so I guess you're right. If anyone, it'd be Sheena he'd pour his heart out to :D

The King of No Pants: Yes, Zelos is a cute kiddie, or at least I think so.

mercy-angel-09: Thanks, and here's your Zelos toy :D

Yukashi Tenshi: So does that mean you didn't like Sheelos before? And what's wrong with your friend's cookies? (eats invisible cookies) they're pretty good.

Bluenight: Thanks, it's always nice to know I'm keeping him in character.

New Moon Tears: Yes, I thought I needed a little bit of a change. And if you review again I'll toss in a Sheena toy to add to the collection ;)

Anima Sage Kurai: I really didn't expect to get more than seven, but it's good to know that people actually like this.

StrawberryEggs: Priorities is key to handles multiple fics. For me, I update the ones that have the most reviews and then I work my way over to ones that I feel like writing. It gets a bit hard since I sometimes forget what I was writing in the first place O.o

Bballstar42: Yup, one big Sheelos fan here. Besides there aren't enough of them out there, just adding to the list.

AmaDono: I think they've rusted and rotted O.O, but practice makes perfect and I have to in order for next years English class.

CWolf2: Thanks. That's so nice to hear especially when I had no idea if I was doing okay. It's kinda hard to keep Zelos in character around a friend when he's trying to be serious at the same time.

Jinxie: It's hard to imagine either Zelos or Sheena telling one another they love 'em since they're both too stubborn. That's going to be a problem down the road, but I'll think of something.

CopyCatShinobi: Not many people would know about Zelos' past unless they see the Flanoir scene so maybe that's why. But I've always thought he's a wonderful character for angst, so many sides to one person. And about the romance…it'll come in subtle ways in the beginning.

lugiamania: This whole fic revolves around Zelos' past, so in a way it's angst all in one. But I have to build the story before the big stuff comes in.

Winged Dancer: Well yes, great minds do think alike…though I think mine's filling with random stuff thrown in from every angle O.o Go ahead and put it in that fic of yours, it's a pretty common thing.

**Better of forgotten **

The falling snow swirled in rapid decent and fell as clusters to the already frozen ground. The gentle winds which once blew by picked up speed along its way, piling soft snow in corners and door steps, trapping the people inside. Inside their orbs, Celsius slept and Efreet cursed, knowing a storm right before it hit.

Sheena shivered on the spot in spite of having lost all feeling in her arms, "Zelos, it's getting worse by the minute, let's go back in."

He turned to her slightly lost, having been disturbed from his thoughts…not that it was anything worth thinking about, "…what's that?"

"Listen, it's really bad out here and we need all the strength we can get to beat up those penguinists for tomorrow."

Zelos immediately came out of his brief period of confusion, "Why exactly are we going to do that?"

Sheena sighed, they had been over this many times in the past, "In order to create penguinist gloves we need three penguinist quills--"

"I know that much--"

Sheena shushed him, "Let me finish Zelos. I know you're not as stupid as you look--"

Once again she was rudely interrupted, "You see, exactly—wait. What was that?"

"Long story short, we need another one of those Celsius' tear things since the earthquake broke off a portion of the ice."

Zelos scratched his head, "But we have one already, from that time where you made that pact."

The familiar feeling of growing impatience started creeping up on her, "Honestly Zelos, do you ever pay attention? We sold it to some traveler for a bunch of gald right before we booked a room here."

"Oh right…" he wasn't sure if he should ask but he figured his feisty friend wouldn't even be able to lift her little finger in this weather, "So…why do we need one?"

"I have to get Corrine's bell back…I dropped it during that battle with Fenrir and I forgot to get it back."

Zelos sighed, "Oh come on, don't tell me we have to go back to the ice caves! Just forget that stupid toy Sheena!"

She glared at him wanting nothing more than to whack him senseless, "Don't call it stupid! It Corrine's memento to me! He risked his life to save me, but the same can't be said about you, now can it? And if I wasn't holding this blanket I'd whip you and stuff you in blender!"

For once Zelos was glad there was something covering up her body, it distracted her hands away from his precious head, "Uh…sorry Sheena--really sorry…umm…I'm going to stay out here for a while longer."

"Oh no you don't!" she grabbed his wrist rather forcefully in fear of him rejecting, "We're both going in. Sleep is essential for tomorrow. Unless you want to freeze to death because it's not like I care, because I don't. So if you want to it's okay. But let me warn you, if you doze off on the battle field I'm not going to save you …and--" she stopped her rambling when she realized he wasn't paying much attention.

The continued down the hallway, Zelos closing the balcony door behind them. Only when they reached the middle of the dark passage Sheena recognized she was still holding onto his hand.

"Ah…goodnight." She mumbled and opened her door.

Zelos took a quick peek inside, "I didn't know you were rooming with Lloyd."

The summoner stared at him for a while trying to figure out what he meant by that, only then did it occur to her that she needed to turn around, "Hey…that is Lloyd…but what's he doing in my room?"

"Beats me." Zelos shrugged against the door frame, "But it looks like he'll be keeping Colette company tonight."

Sheena growled, knowing that tone all too well, "Lloyd's not like you Zelos, so wipe away that smug look of yours."

He pretended to look insulted, bringing his hand dramatically to his forehead, "Whatever do you mean dearest?"

She snarled in response to his carefree attitude, "Unlike you, Lloyd is decent. At least he can keep his hands to himself."

"There, there Sheena, you're acting as if I grope you every chance I get."

Though he hardly ever touched her she stayed defiant since his lewd comments more than made up for it, "You would if you weren't afraid of what I'd do if you did!"

He remained unchanged, "And whatever might that be?"

Sheena hissed at him, she hated how he barely took anything she ever said seriously, "You'll find out when you come up with the pathetic excuse that your hands have a mind of their own."

Zelos shook his head, holding out his hands, "But Sheena…they really like you!"

The irritated ninja slapped his hands away, "You idiot-!"

"Shh!" Zelos quickly covered her mouth, preventing her from insulting him further, "Look!"

With his free hand he pointed towards her room.

"Pfft!" Sheena struggled free of Zelos' grasp, "Zelos! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to spy on others?"

He simply waved her away, telling her to be quiet, "It's just Lloyd, my old bud wouldn't mind a bit."

She scowled but still hid on the other side of the door. It was a miracle the two inside hadn't noticed them yet.

Colette yawned as she sat on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, "Thanks Lloyd."

"For what?" he asked walking over with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Just for coming to see how I was." She smiled sweetly and took her drink, "That's all."

Lloyd returned her smiled and took his seat beside her, "Professor Raine said you weren't feeling too good so I thought I'd check up on you. I hope I didn't disturb you or anything…"

"Don't worry Lloyd, I was up long before you came. But I thought everyone else had gone to bed."

"Nah, I bumped into the professor in the hallway, she was studying some crack in the wall so she was up too…and Genis."

Colette turned towards him, "Genis was up too?"

"Yup, he got dragged along with the professor…I feel sorry for the guy, he has to take notes in the middle of the night."

"Maybe Professor Sage was lonely, like I was. So when you came here I was really happy because I had someone to talk to."

Lloyd scratched his head bashfully, "Ah…I can stay as long as you like…I mean if you want…to keep you company…"

Colette beamed, throwing her arms around her friend, "Oh Lloyd! We can do all the stuff you and Genis did on sleepovers! Like talking really late and eating marshmallows and telling ghost stories!...but not ones that are too scary…"

Back outside Sheena sighed heavily closing the door, "Do they even know that it was my room to begin with?"

Zelos patted her on the back, "Looks like you've been kicked out."

She pushed away from him and slumped down on the floor, "Where am I going to sleep now? That Lloyds going to get in the morning!"

Zelos grinned and draped an arm around her shoulders, "I, the great Zelos, have an answer to your nighttime calamities."

Sheena pushed him off her and glared at him, "And just what might that be?"

He cleared his seemingly scratchy throat, "You can sleep with me!"

"Zelos-!" before she had a chance to brutally abuse him, he grabbed her hands and dragged her towards his room.

"Relax my violent banshee; my roomie Regal left ages ago to go about business so there's a spare bed…far away from mine."

Sheena was a bit shocked by his sincerity, even she would pass up sleeping in this musty hallway. But first she had to see how far away that bed really was.

Zelos wasn't done yet, "But if you want, I have a better way of keeping you wa--"

"Zelos! Don't ruin it!"

"Okay, okay…here we are." He opened the door and waited until she got in, "See, cozy huh? And the other bed's far away."

"It looks identical to the room I was put in." she glanced at the bed and then out the window, "Wow, it's terrible out there. Good thing we got out when we did."

Zelos walked behind her, finding it hard to look directly out the window, "It's just a little storm, nothing special."

Sheena found herself becoming defensive, "Well I never saw it snow in Mizuho, so you can't go acting all high and mighty because you've seen this stuff before."

He fiddled with his hair curling it in his fingertips, "Let me tell you something about this little wonder from the sky. It's no good, it's only spells trouble. It gives you nasty colds since it's cold itself, it's watery, breaks easily, ruins your hair and just try and land a Rheaird in it…absolutely impossible."

"You're forgetting we came here with Rheairds, our landing couldn't have been better." she leaned heavily on the window sill, "Besides, I bet you were really exicted when you saw this thing for the first time."

Zelos paused trying to think up an answer, though Sheena had her back to him, he knew she was expecting an answer, "I was seven. It was so many years ago that I barely remember it."

"But you remember some right?" Sheena mumbled, distracted by the sight outside, "I think…grandpa told me there was once a major cold front that came from Flanoir and dumped a lot snow on Meltokio, was that the first time you saw it?"

"Yeah, it was." He gave her quick smile and went to sit on the rug, "But like I said, the stuff's really cold. Makes you sick, it even got Sebastian sick."

Sheena padded after him, "You always struck me as a person who wouldn't be affected by the cold…even when we were kids."

Zelos looked up at her and proceed to poke the fire with a long stick, "What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, the one thing that stuck out most was your eyes…" she paused feeling embarrassed, "They're kind of like ice…you know, the type you don't notice and slip on."

He tilted his head, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"…so I thought that if it looked like you were accustomed to the cold, you wouldn't mind it."

Zelos eyed her closely, she refused to look at him, "Well you know what they all say, first impressions leave a lasting mark."

Zelos was an enigma to the young woman. It was as if he spoke in tongues, "What do you mean? Did you fall in the snow or something?"

"I guess you could say that. But remember that I was only a kid, and kids trip easily."

Sheena grinned, "I also remember that you were really shy…"

He shrugged wondering if this was going to turn into a conversation, "Children will be children. But we all eventually change and grow out of that phase, you know."

She giggled but suddenly realized who she was talking to and settled for a small smile, "Every time you saw me you used to run and hide behind your mother."

Zelos tensed somewhat but changed the subject, "You know what I remember most about you?"

Somehow Sheena knew what he was going to say and turned away in uneasiness, not sure why past events with him still troubled her.

"You used to have this huge crush on me--"

"_Used to_ is the key word Zelos, 'cause I don't anymore. I was just confused about why everyone was making such a big fuss over you, and that's all there is to it!" she snapped, surprising the man beside her.

"Aright my banshee, no need to attack me for it. But that little outburst tells me you haven't forgotten one bit of it."

"I don't even know why I liked you in the first place." She fingered her blanket nervously, "…like you said, people change…though I don't know where you went wrong."

He rubbed his head, "Oh, ouch…that was seriously harsh."

She ignored him, "It really looked like you'd be brought up well. Your mother was such a nice woman."

He fought the urge to tell her how horrible a woman his dear mother really was, "Looks can be deceiving Sheena, and with what happened to Kuchinawa you of all people should know that."

She was a bit taken aback by that, "Listen, I don't know what went on in that mansion of yours, but be grateful you even had a family you can remember…and a place you can call home. The Chief may have taken me into Mizuho but I never felt like I belonged. Be grateful you at least have some memory of your family."

"Sometimes…it's better not to remember." Zelos got up and walked back towards the window watching the snow hit it's glass frame.

She got up and joined him, but he only moved away, "I'm going to feed the fire a bit, it's getting cold in here."

Sheena felt her heart swell with discomfort, Zelos was obviously upset but he didn't want to show it. A discussion based on his personal life isn't something he enjoyed talking about.

"You know…" she began slowly, "When Corrine died…I felt really cold. I don't know how to explain it but his heart is still with me so I don't feel cold anymore…it's a comforting thought to know someone dear to you isn't too far away."

Zelos sat with his legs crossed, his back towards her, "What'd you mean, '_still with you_'?"

Sheena clutched her robe pocket where she used to keep his bell, "His spirit is always with me…it may seem like something Colette is always saying to cheer someone up, but it's true. Sometimes, I even feel like he's talking to me, telling me it's going to be okay…that's why I need to get Corrine's bell back."

He frowned and snapped the stick he was holding before tossing it into the fireplace, "And what if it never is okay?"

She traced circles on the frosted window, "…I've finally come to realize that I'm not alone in this world and that there are people who care about me. As long as they're there…I'm okay."

Zelos got up and decided to stick by the window his lovely maiden was leaning on, wondering if he fit in with the people who cared about her. There was a long pause where the two reflected upon their own thoughts, neither of them wishing to speak.

The blizzard outside only grew worse as time passed by, to the point Zelos found himself dizzy just looking at it, "Hey…Sheena?"

"Hmm…?" she awoke from her daydream and turned in the direction of the voice, "What is it?"

"When you look at this snow…what color do you see?"

She stared at him, slightly puzzled, "What?...ah…it's white…why?"

He grinned, slowly returning to the person she was most familiar with, "No reason, none at all."

"Do you see something else Zelos?"

"No, no." he shook his head quickly, "Just trying to get a conversation going."

"About snow?"

He ran a hand through his damp hair, "Sure, why not?"

Sheena tilted her head, matted raven locks falling out of place, "I guess when you really consider it, snow does have a tinge of yellow to it. I mean…not everything in nature can have one pure color."

Zelos blinked with boredom, "Whoa…don't take it so seriously!"

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Ooo! You people are the best! So many reviews…weee! O.o….excuse that…**

**That kind of thing always brightens my day :D **

**Sooo….review? **


	3. A simple test of friendship

**Disclaimer: I get tired of putting up these things, but I don't own Tales of Symphonia. **

**In here you'll hear me mention that Regal is a healer, I didn't know that until I browsed his spell/attack list and there was one that said something along the lines of 'healer' It's not as obvious as Kratos or Zelos' first aid spells but it has the same effect. **

Bballstar42: Thanks, thanks!

mercy-angel-09: No there isn't enough these days. And if you spot any errors, go ahead and let me know……kindly…please -.-;;

Merle: yes! Zelos lovers unite!

cutie1004: updated!

StrawberryEggs: The game never mentioned that she had a crush on him or the time they met but in a z-skit Lloyd asks Zelos if he's known Sheena from before. Zelos said she was his lover and then changed it to future hunny. :D

lugiamania: It's not shown in the game but they offer hints. (read the above review)

CopyCatShinobi: I would have gotten Zelos' scene on my first play through but I was concentrating on Sheena more. You don't have to be mean to everyone but I was mean to Raine and Genis especially. Presea and Regal not so much. I was nice to Sheena and a mix for Colette.

**A simple test of friendship **

Sheena woke up and rubbed her eyes, still groggy from the lack of sleep she had gotten. Who knew talking to Zelos would have taken up so many hours of precious siesta time? Looking over to the rug near the fireplace where they had sat, she knew she didn't regret it. Zelos could be a real pain sometimes but there always was that awkward moment where he finally let his guard down, only to bring it back up several minutes later.

Zelos pretended to sleep in spite of the loud creaking noise Sheena's bed made when she got up. He had no clear reason behind it but he feared having a conversation so early in the morning. So early that he dreaded he may give her answers he worked so hard to conceal all this while.

Sheena stretched and cast a fleeting look at Zelos' sleeping figure. Smiling she made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip on the melted snow at the sides.

"Lloyd we have no choice but to go now, before we're hit by yet another phase of bad weather."

Recognizing the tinning patience of Raine's voice Sheena rushed downstairs, almost sliding down the last one.

"But Professor!" it was Lloyd this time, "It's so early, we haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Awooo." Noishe lifted his head, greeting Sheena who nearly stepped on his flapping tail.

She smiled and patted his nose idly, ignoring the strange smell of sweet fruit and medicine on him, "Good morning boy…I guess the inn master let you in after all."

"Yeah! I'm really hungry Raine," Genis whined, "We can kill penguins anytime we want--"

"No!" Colette suddenly yelped, "You can't kill them!...they're just so cute!"

The room fell silent, even passerby's started looking on to see what all the fuss was about. It remained that way until Presea spoke, "Colette, it is vital we defeat our enemies. No matter how…cute they look."

Genis immediately backed her up, "Presea's right. It's either destroy, or be destroyed."

Colette stared at the floor beneath her, "I know…but can't we just try asking them for the quills?"

Regal cleared his throat, "Somehow I don't see them just elatedly giving up their possessions."

Zelos took this moment to come prancing down the stairs, landing between Sheena and Raine, "Good morning my hunnies!...eh, what are you all talking about?"

No one answered him so Colette, being the pleasant girl she was decided to fill him in, "We _were _discussing how to get penguinist quills but my method isn't going to work so we'll have to do it the normal way…"

Raine nodded at that, speaking directly to Colette, "I've decided we're going to split into pairs and three groups will go in search of the quills and two others will need to stay back in case the groups going out get hurt beyond healing."

Genis was the first to protest, "But Raine! We never split up; it's much easier to fight as a group."

"We've split up many times at Human Ranch's and it safe to say that it gets the job done faster and much more effectively. Especially taking into account that not all the Penguinists on this continent carry the quills."

Genis still found another aspect of his sister's plan worth arguing about, "But none of us want to stay back. We all promised Sheena we'd help her get Corrine's bell back."

Sheena was touched by the sentiment but it also could be the result of Genis not wanting to be shot down by the professor, "Genis, it's okay. Raine has a point. We need someone here to act as a lookout,"

The little mage pouted but stayed quiet, no one else seemed to want to bicker about Raine's idea.

She still had to confirm her plan, "I trust there are no objections?"

Everyone shook their heads and Presea figured it was one of those times in which something needed to be said, "Your means of thinking appears to be the most logical way to approach this situation."

"Good." The elder half-elf continued, "Then I suggest we decide who stays and who goes right away."

Sheena was first to make her decision, "I have to go, I can't leave you guys to do all the work when it's my fault the bell was dropped."

The tiny angel looked nervous, "Actually Sheena…it's my fault. If I hadn't fallen on you, you never would have dropped Corrine's bell…I'm so sorry."

The Mizuho native distinctively remembered Colette yell out, '_Opps!' _and then Raine's voice mouth out, '_watch out Sheena!_', "Don't worry about it. If you hadn't…err…fallen on my back Fenrir wouldn't have been defeated when he was."

Colette opened her mouth but was silenced by Raine who was checking their supplies for the journey ahead, "It seems we have a thief on our hands."

Genis rushed beside her, "Oh look! All our stuff's been taken. All that's left is a batch of rosemary and a magic lens. Where are our gels…and energy tablets and potions and--?"

"_What?"_ Zelos seethed suddenly annoyed, "After the thousands of gald I spent on those miserable pineapple gels! When I get my hands on that little bugger I'm going to ring 'em dry!"

Lloyd made a sound like he was choking, "Noi-Noooii--"

Zelos took his mumbling as a sign he found the crook, "Where is he Lloyd?" he balled his fists, completely forgetting he owned a sword, "Where is he? Bring. It. On."

The one in red absentmindedly pointed to a corner. There sat his faithful pooch that he somehow managed to smuggle in last night. Noishe was happily chewing on a box of energy tablets with empty wrappers hidden behind his colorfully stained paws.

_So that's why he smelt funny…_Sheena mused glancing over towards the giant dog.

Zelos dropped his defensive stance, feeling slightly foolish, "Noishe is our little pickpocket?" he moved in to inspect the damage, "Eww…creature slobber!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog?" Lloyd snapped from beside the shifty animal.

Zelos backed away, "Open your eyes bud, it does not look like a dog!"

Noishe whined softly and Lloyd stroked his rough fur, "You okay boy? You don't sound so good…"

Raine sighed deeply; things were not getting any easier, "Alright, due to our current shortage of healing items there will have to be a slight change of plans."

"I see what you mean." Regal said bowing his head, "But what do you suggest we do?"

The professor brought it up as if she had been meaning to say it all along, "It's in our best interest to pair up with a healer. So…Regal, Zelos and I will have to partake in the fight."

Presea wanted to make her decision before anyone could place bets on their partners, "If it is alright I would like to accompany Regal. There are…still matters regarding my sister that I would like to discuss.

Genis had no choice but to remain silent. No matter how hard he tried, healing was just not his forte; meaning his idea of a tag team with Presea wouldn't work as he had initially hoped.

Raine gave her a brief nod, "Alright. That leaves Genis, Sheena, Colette and Lloyd--"

Hearing his name the swordsman spoke, "I'm sorry Professor…and Sheena. I think it'd be best if I stayed back to take care of Noishe…he isn't feeling too good."

"That's quite alright--"

"I'm going to stay back with Lloyd too. You need another one to stay back right?" Colette bounced over to the said person, "I'm really sorry Sheena!"

Sheena gave the blonde girl an affectionate smile, "This is only to gather penguinist quills, you don't need to apologize."

Zelos presently had his arms wrapped around the summoner, "Okay then, I choose you Sheena!"

She snarled out of habit and pushed him away, "Who's saying I want to go with you?" despite their small heart-to-heart talk last night, she was in no mood to spread her joy now, "Besides, I already thought I'd go with Raine. If this partner thing is for healing only, she does ten times a better job."

"What? No way!" Zelos jumped in disappointment, "You just can't stick me with the brat!"

Since Genis was within audible range he quickly grew angry, "Hey! This 'so-called-brat' is right here!...where I can hear you clearly!"

Zelos crossed his arms, "And your point is?"

Genis fumed, "What do you mean by _that_? Isn't it obvious what I was trying to say?"

The older one in this squabble clicked his tongue, "…hmm…no."

Raine now had to restrain the short tempered boy from whacking Zelos with his kendama or worse, "Genis, will you get a hold of yourself?"

He squirmed trying to escape her strong grip, "Let me go! I'm gonna get him! It'll be off with his head by the time I'm done!"

Zelos loomed over the kid, "Oh really? Now _that's _something I'd pay to see."

"Zelos! You're the adult in this situation! Take some responsibility!" Raine's patience was wearing away, "Sheena, at this rate all they will ever accomplish is the death of one another. And that's not going to help us one bit."

Sheena wanted to argue on that but at the risk of keeping her own head she decided to take the hint, "Alright…fine. Let's go…Zelos."

It took the man a while to get at what she was saying, "Uh?…oh!" when he did he spontaneously linked arms with her, "…then it's a date!"

She sighed irritably but made no attempt to remove his arm, "You do realize we'll be killing monsters? Right?"

Before he had the chance to answer Raine called out for everyone's attention, "Okay, listen up. Lloyd and Colette, if we're not back with in an hour's time you two need to come for us because I've been informed early this morning that another storm is on its way. It'll probably touch down by early afternoon. Now for the rest of you. Stick together and go after enemies that hold items only."

Regal interrupted, "I'm assuming there is some way to figure that out before entering battle?"

The professor's eyes glittered with fascination, "While researching the homes and habits of penguinists, I came across an article that said these specific breed of monsters tuck away their possessions under their left arm…so you would be able to see the quills sticking out."

Lloyd who was still by his 'dog' yawned, "Do you ever stop studying professor?"

She ignored him, "We should leave right away, remember two hours and you're back here." she then disappeared out the front door with Genis and Presea.

Before Regal had a chance to leave Sheena caught up to him, "Hey Regal!"

"What is it Sheena?"

"I was just wondering…what were you doing out last night?"

He fingered his chin smiling, "I was tending to a half thawed Bigfoot statue." then he left her to ponder on that thought.

She shook her head and made her way out the door, _Bigfoot? What's that supposed to mean?_

Thinking about the mystery of Regal's words she failed to notice the bitter cold that greeted her in an unwelcome fashion, the snowflakes dancing before her and Zelos who was toying around with something beside her.

"Sheena! Check this out…it even freezes land out here." Zelos remarked holding his hand to the side, "Wh-whoa, ah!...not going to try that one again…"

She looked over out of curiosity, spotting a shiny ring on his index finger, "That's…the sorcerer's ring. I thought Lloyd always has that thing."

Zelos shook his head rubbing the tiny object, "Nah, Raine confiscated it after he melted one of the statues in Flanoir. So naturally I had to take it, it's not like I'm going to go dissolving monuments."

She smiled in recognition, "The Bigfoot. So that's where Regal was…after all it was his company's idea to make the statues. But Lloyd doesn't strike me much as a vandal."

He stopped polishing the ring for a while, "Oh no, it was nothing like that. Some crazed penguinist escaped into the city and he was trying to target it with the ring but he and his bad aim missed and hit the statue…five times."

Sheena blinked at his last statement, "Five times…wow, did they do anything to Lloyd after that?"

Zelos turned to face her, "Nope, he ran like a scared rat. And speaking of which, there's an oversized rodent right there!"

Sheena shifted so she watching a lone Penguinist waddle through the thick snow, "Umm…penguins aren't considered part of the rodent family."

Zelos crouched down ready to attack, "Hush now hunny, don't get all smart on me."

She was about to comment but with one swift move Zelos brought her down with him, "So here's the plan Sheena. I'll strike with my sword and you give the critter a body slam from that voluptuous body of yours."

She growled, "If you didn't need all the strength you have I'd smack you right now!"

Zelos stayed focused on his moving target, "Alright, we attack on three--"

"No!" Sheena quickly covered his mouth, "I have a better idea…one that will actually work. Penguinists are rarely ever seen alone so he must have the quills we need. And since his attack power would be pretty low for a loner all we have to do is pounce on him and a couple of punches later he'll be toast."

"Man…and I was actually looking forward to seeing that body slam…" still he got up and poised himself for when the little guy was close enough to jump on.

She ignored him and stayed hidden behind a snow bank watching him hobble his way through the snow; sure enough he had a long white feather known as the penguinist quill sticking out from under his left wing along with a glossy coin bandits call gald.

As the penguin inched closer, oblivious to anyone who could be watching him Sheena bent her knees and clutched the card of ice tightly in both arms. Zelos followed suit, his hand set on his sword's sheath, thumb placed upwards ready to click it open in an instant.

Sheena's breath dropped to a whisper, "Here he comes…get him!"

They launched forward tackling the surprised monster to the ground. In an instant it started shrieking for mercy as the feather flew onto the snow along with the coin. Sheena attacked furiously with her cards, engraving deep cuts with every swing. Zelos aimed his sword and performed various skills which involved spinning while in midair, many of them had taken years of harsh training to perfect.

They rolled around for a while trying to overpower the poor being, just as it was on it's last hope for survival Zelos pulled on his sword, bring it back to his side ready to plunge it straight through the penguins little heart.

Sheena grabbed his arms preventing him from lowering the weapon, "Zelos no!"

He turned to her in bewilderment, "What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's far too wounded to do anything so let's just let him go! We've already got the necessary items!"

"I bet you wouldn't think twice about killing me."

"Zelos! You're a human, that's an entirely different issue!"

"Yet you come pretty close to it every time you raise those hands of yours."

"If you'd like me to kill you just say the word and I'll be there!"

"Kill me!" he raised his hands fully expecting her to just keep on yelling.

"Alright then!" she raised her cards and tackled him down into the snow.

"Hey! Watch those hands! Ah! Sheena…I was just kidding! Yeouch!"

"You know what--! Oh…eh…where'd it go?" Sheena stooped her assault and looked around for signs of the mistreated penguin, "I can't believe it…we've lost the penguin…"

Zelos sat up groggily, "…ugh…a first aid spell would do me some good right now. Sheesh hunny…you really are violent…"

"Shut up you fool!" she frantically dug through the snow on hands and knees, "I think it…no, never mind it's right here." She picked up the penguinist quill and the coin totaling one hundred gald and stuffed them in her robe.

The offended man crawled over to her, "How far are we from the inn?"

She sighed, "Not very, but we should start heading back now. I didn't expect the weather to develop this much."

Zelos nodded and they made their way back all the while checking for Penguinists.

The cold was chilling with every step the pair took, the snow dropping as hardened clusters swayed by the harsh winter winds. Soon they found it hard to walk with ease as the piled up snow slowly reached above their shaking knees. The ninja shivered, her teeth chattering…but Zelos continued to walk on, unfazed by the cold.

After a while of steady walking, at least on Zelos' part, he spoke, "Would you really kill me?"

Sheena stared at him in confusion, "I-I—are you talking about the incident a couple minutes ago?"

"Yeah…that one." he said simply.

She was grave with the solemnity of his tone, "Zelos, I—no…when…when it really happens, I don't-I--I don't think I could go through with it…"

He looked over to her, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips, "…for a violent banshee you certainly do have your strangely humane side. And thinking about it…I wouldn't let you die either. After all…you are my favorite hunny."

Sheena struggled to maintain her imperturbable composure, she couldn't figure out if she should get angry or be grateful, "Hmph, I suppose when it comes down to it, you can be considered my friend, and it's our duty to help out a fallen companion."

"An eye for an eye, a back for a back and an apple for an orange." He folded his arms proudly.

She gave him a quizzical look but chose not to respond, some things didn't deserve answers.

Zelos shrugged, "You know the old saying; when old man death smiles at ya', you smile back."

Sheena blinked, "Actually…I didn't know that…"

"Of course you didn't, I just made it up…!-Oww! You don't have to hit me for it!"

"What are you--! Ouch! That's cold!" Sheena turned around on impact only to stop dead in her tracks.

A straight formation of about twenty or so angry Penguinists circled the paralyzed two, glaring and rolling snowballs in their fin like arms. In the center a badly beaten penguin squawked impudently wailing around his arms and pointing at the different life forms in the center of the circle. He rolled on the floor, creating deep impressions in the snow while making a sound like he was choking. Seconds later he got up with great difficultly and began to squeak and point once more.

"Oh…good Martel." Sheena gasped, "We're gonna die…"

Zelos scratched his head, "Huh? You speak the language of the penguins?"

Sheena growled at his idiocy, "You constantly amaze me by how stupid you can get! You idiot! That's the Penguinist we attacked earlier on today, now he's come back with a huge army!"

"Well, I won't let some measly bird be the death of me." Zelos dusted his hands together before pulling out his sword, "And this time Sheena, we kill them all fast and easy."

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**There we go! I was just really busy lately so I couldn't get up this chapter as soon as I could. Though I'm glad I waited, I got the at least seven reviews I was secretly hoping for. **

**Anyways, you people got to let me know if you really this. I think it's the only fic I've ever written on paper before I posted it. I want to take the time to make sure it's as near perfect (in terms of plot) as it could possibly be. I didn't include the grammar thingy 'cause I'm as blind as bat. That or I just get bored of proof reading over and over again. **

**So you gotta do something, review and give me a shout, tell me what you think!...if it's bad you're excused…-.- but let me know if my efforts aren't going to waste. O.o…that took a lot of breath out of me… **

**On a different note, I just realized that doesn't preserve my exclamation mark (!) and question mark (?) placed together. Now I have to think of other ways to make questions sound angry. Oie, life is hard…-.-;; **


	4. The healing art of compassion

Eliannora: Okey dokey.

HealingWind: The excellent pairing will live on!

Bballstar42: In order for the pairing to work…poor Sheena must be with Zelos :D

Arianna: Yes ma'am:P

mercy-angel-09: Of course, I'll watch with both eyes! Not that it's usually just one eye…

Rose-Wisteria: How can anyone not know the person who started a C2 community for the worlds greatest pairing of Sheelos? In any case, I'm glad you took the time to read this…thing I call a story. I get what you mean about the description, I'll try and add more during the "heartfelt" moments but I'm still working on a way to add it into the regular scenes. I can give you this much about the plot; I don't want to go into too much detail about anything other than the things that revolve around Zelos' past. Though I really get what you mean, like in all those shows on T.V where every little thing adds up to the grand finale. And on a final note to this long reply, I would love to join the Sheelos community; I'll wait for the note. Anything to keep this pairing going :D

silverfox09: I agree! It may not be an in-your-face obvious in the game, but they give enough hints for it to be possible. More people should think like this…

bluenight: Thanks for the tip.

jiri-chan: I dunno, but I've got to find one.

StrawberryEggs: Ninetales? You know what? That's quite possible. Feisty yet pretty, could work.

Jinxie: Sheena's one tough cookie, she won't give in so easily…at least I won't let her…yet.

Sami: Yup! I can't imagine her wanting to kill wittle penguins.

lugiamania: Don't worry, the penguins are safe…for now.

**The healing art of compassion **

Sheena prepared her spell cards as the circle of angry Penguinists drew closer, "Zelos! We don't stand a chance, they completely out number us. Even a blind man could see that!"

Zelos simply twirled around his sword deciding just where to attack, "Heh. I know, but I'd rather die trying."

She began to panic, "You're always saying, 'I'd rather not die.' Why the change of heart now?"

"Well, I say that kind of stuff before we're faced with real danger. Now that it's glaring back at me I'd prefer to die with dignity…wouldn't you?"

"I'd prefer not to die at all. Funny, I always thought I'd perish at the hands of something a little more...frightening. So…how're we going to go about this?"

Zelos grinned, "Strike from above."

Sheena dropped her attack position in surprise, "…that's…all?"

"Those hoodies of theirs prevent them from seeing straight up so if you attack from there they won't have a chance to retaliate. Plus they have a pretty weak attack."

She smirked and brought her cards back up again, "I can't imagine how much of a thinker you are."

"Learn something new everyday hun." He crouched down ready to attack, "Remember, from above."

"Wait! We don't have time to get them all; we'll be caught in the storm if we don't get back to the inn fast enough!" Sheena grew worried watching the flurry of snow floating about her, "If the monsters don't kill us this weather will."

"Ah, don't you worry. We just have to stall them so we can get out of here. After we're done with them, they won't think twice about following us."

She still hesitated, but since it wasted time she clutched her cards tightly and wordlessly jumped up and pounced on the nearest Penguinist.

"That's my girl! Go get 'em!" Zelos aimed his sword and dug it into the snow in time for one of the penguins to come smashing straight into it, "Pheh! Stupid as ever…"

"Iiiieeeeeeee!"

"Zelos watch out!" despite her warning she lunged at the bird about to sneak up on him, "Don't even think about it!"

The man flashed his companion a wide grin, "Aw, thanks hunny! I owe you one!"

She refused to be kind, "Idiot! You had to go calling them stupid? Now they're angrier than before!"

"Oh, but they are—ack!" Zelos flew towards the ground as a pink penguin tackled him head on, "Get off me!"

Sheena would have helped but she was caught up in her own little fight, "Zelos! You've got to be more careful! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What? No way." he glowered at the fiend attempting to drain his energy, "You know what? Only I can wear pink…and pull it of looking good."

He kneed the creature and whacked it away with his sword, sending it flying into two other Penguinists, "Boo-ya baby! That's what I call killing two birds with one stone!"

"Don't get cocky." The summoner warned getting out a different set of cards, "It'll be your greatest downfall."

"Oh, touchy…" Zelos wiped his long bangs from his face, the constant downpour of snow causing it to stick to his pale skin, "Iye, too much…interference."

The Penguinists took this opportunity to charge at him. Zelos barely managed to jump back in time, watching the penguin's trip over their feet. They struggled back up but were forced back down again when a second batch of birds crashed straight into them.

Sheena giggled in spite of herself, "They really do have a tendency to bump into things don't they?"

"Oh yeah--"

"Hey Zelos, watch my back will you?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "My pleasure…"

She growled, "Not like that! I mean, I need you to distract the remaining Penguinists while I prepare to summon Efreet."

Zelos sighed, his rising hope falling rapidly, "Yeah, yeah, sure. But aren't you a little too beat up for that kind of high level stuff?"

She appreciated his concern but wouldn't dare confirm it, "What, you think I can't do it?"

He was quick to cover it up, "No, no! You go ahead I'll take care of these chumps."

"Thanks." Sheena quickly ran from the battle scene focusing wholly on her ability to summon.

He watched her disappear before turning to the remaining flock, "Alright kiddies…come to papa!"

On impulse they dove right at him but missed when Zelos jumped into the air, "Can't beat this!"

They squawked angrily at him and waited till he landed back down. Zelos readied his sword and took a clean swipe at them, observing how quickly they tumbled back down. He wasted no time attacking with whatever energy remained, seeing it was tiring keeping this up.

Once again he plunged his sword deep into the ground using it as his support to jump up and kick the Penguinist in the head, it stumbled backwards into another pink penguin, "Oh yeah, who's your daddy now?"

In the short while he was mocking the fallen penguin's one shocked him by shooting tightly rolled balls of snow directly at his back. Zelos misplaced his footing on a patch on black ice and fell with a _thump_. Seizing their chance the beasts gathered snow in their fins and began tossing it at the helpless man in the middle. Some working on snowballs that would become nearly as large as themselves.

Zelos clutched his throbbing ankle, "Aw, crap…how ungraceful was that?"

He brought his shield over his head as a temporary defense tactic against the heavy snowballs that never seemed to stop raining on his head. In the distance he thought he heard the voice of salvation.

"_I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet!"_

Efreet appeared, in all his glory hovering above Zelos, glaring at the tiny life forms before him.

Zelos gulped nervously, "…am I seriously going to die like this?"

Almost sensing his discomfort the summon spirit of fire swooped down near the Penguinists, sending them scuttling in different directions. He then proceeded to cast explosion in random corners, frightening the poor creatures away.

It was then Sheena chose to run up to Zelos, who was still sitting on a pile of snow, "Zelos, you can get up now. We'll be leaving."

He smiled nervously, "You see…I would if I could…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking down he pointed to his ankle, "You see…I've got myself into quite the predicament."

Sheena sighed and slumped down beside him, "What did you do to it? Is it broken?"

"The great Zelos never breaks anything…it's merely sprained."

"Can you at least manage to walk?"

Lifting up his right arm he shook his head, "No can do, you'll just have to carry me."

She snorted in disbelief, "Don't get your hopes up."

"Then can you help me get up? My butt is frozen…"

She bent down slowly and let him wrap one arm around her shoulders as he tried to get up, "There's no way we're going to make it back in time like this…"

"I saw a cave up ahead when we were coming here." he pointed out limping with difficulty as she helped him walk, "We could rest there until the storm blows over."

"The ice caves?" she questioned looking up at him.

Zelos returned her gaze, turning to face her, "No, another one built into the mountains. We should be there in a while."

Staring at him, Sheena realized how close their noses were to touching. Blushing, she quickly turned away, "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for it."

They walked on in an unbearably slow pace, feeling the weight of his body increase with time as she shifted her stiff shoulders. She didn't want to complain, even if it was just Zelos. Stealing a quick glance at him he looked so exhausted, she would have to thank him later for helping her. As bad as he could be at times, he made one hell of a fighting partner.

"Hey Zelos?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get anymore Penguinist quills?"

He looked down, thinking if he saw any, "Now that you mention it…I don't think anyone of those little pests carried one."

Sheena smiled slightly, "That's okay, I'm sure the others found some."

"So that…bell really means a lot to you, huh?"

Her smile faded and was replaced with a somber look of longing, "Yes…Corrine meant the world to me…it's all I have left to remember him by."

Zelos felt a pang of guilt for brining up an upsetting subject but refused to let it show, "I see…so material values mean a lot to you?"

She frowned, "It's more than just an item. It still has Corrine's spirit in it."

"Hmm, okay." he said no more about the topic.

"Didn't you ever have a material possession that meant something to you at some time?" Sheena wasn't through with him yet.

Zelos searched his memory, all the way back to the early days of his lost childhood.

**Flashback **

"_Here you go darling...this precious item has been passed down from my great grandmother to me." _

"_What is it mommy?"_

"_A locket." The woman smiled watching the boy open it wide, "It holds a picture…"_

"…_of you and me." he finished _

"_Thank you mommy." the small boy fingered the gold locket, tracing its heart shaped curves, "But why are you giving this to me?"_

"_So you may never forget me." _

**End flashback **

Zelos furrowed his brow, "No."

The curtness of his voice told the ninja she would be wise not to pry further, "Oh…"

"I see the opening."

Sheena glanced in the direction Zelos was looking towards, sure enough there was a wide opening dug deep into the snowy mountains of Flanoir, "You sure nothing nasty is waiting to creep up on us?"

"Positive…I think." he looked around nervously and kicked a small rock inside, wincing in pain, "Yup…positive."

Sheena let out the breath she was holding and led him inside, "I suppose this will do for the time being. Sit here, I'll get a fire going."

He nodded and carefully slid down the rock wall watching Sheena search various corners for lose sticks. When she had enough she neatly placed them in pile and pulled out a small flint from within her robes. Zelos eyed her curiously but said nothing.

Pressing the objects sides together produced a tiny spark. Sheena kept trying with applied force until one spark hopped spontaneously, igniting a small flame. She bent down and blew on it gently, spreading the fire. When it seemed big enough she put more sticks on top of it and leaned back to observe her creation.

Zelos whistled softly from beside her, "Didn't know you're such a handyman."

"When the electricity in Mizuho fails we have to be prepared to back it up with another source of light." she explained while rubbing her cold hands together, "I guess I just picked it up from the others."

"Does it fail often?" he asked flicking the dust of his pants.

"Yes…Mizuho's not the richest village around and the fact that we try to cut ourselves off from Tethe'alla means we have no support. We keep our wires running underground so…it corrodes over time and those sewer rats aren't much help either."

"I see…whatever you can do to keep on hiding." he leaned back into the cold wall, "Some life that is."

Sheena lowered her gaze, "It's the only life I know of…"

He moved forward to get closer to the fire but his injured ankle only got in his way, "…damn…"

The woman beside him shifted so she was facing him, "Can't you just use your first aid spell on it?"

"Not until I regain some of my energy...those critters may be small but they sure are destructive." Zelos spoke with difficulty, the sudden pain the cause of his speech defection.

Sheena turned red, "L-let me see it."

"Huh, what for?"

"I…used to bandage wounds all the time back in Mizuho." she stuttered, the floor beneath her suddenly very interesting, "It would help to have something on it…"

"Alright." Zelos nodded and lifted up his pant leg, "Ugh…would you look at that."

There was slight swelling in his ankle indicating a possible sprain, "It's hurt pretty bad…"

Sheena looked around for something to bandage it up with; she thought about his shirt but in this weather the more layers you had on the better a chance for survival would be. The cave was barren except for a few sticks tossed around and lose rocks, nothing of great importance. Finally her eyes came to rest on the pink sash she had on, snuggly tied around her waist. She blushed furiously debating whether or not she should remove it.

"Um…Sheena?" Zelos waved his hand in front of her, "What's up with you?"

The pink tinge on her cheeks burned into a bright red, "Turn around and don't look at me."

"What? Why's that?"

"Just do it." she ordered while looking away from him.

"Okay then…" he obeyed and turned his head, eagerly waiting to find out what she was planning to do.

Sheena fidgeted with the bow behind her back, deliberately taking longer than she needed to untie the knot. After a while of tugging it came lose in her hands along with her robes, revealing a lot more skin than she originally bargained for. Still she bent down and proceeded to wrap it around his ankle.

Not looking back at Sheena, Zelos peered down to see a long pink ribbon being woven around his ankle. He didn't get why Sheena would be making such a big deal about something as simple as this.

Her skilled fingers continued to work until the entire ribbon was used up, "There…all done."

Before Zelos could turn around she slid her knees up, covering the length of her exposed stomach and chest area.

"Sheena?"

She turned towards him, the blaze of the fire showing off her flushed cheeks "What is it?"

He smiled gratefully, fingering her pink sash, "Thanks."

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Chapter four done! Well, people, I can't thank you enough for your support this far. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, which will have…I think, the entire time focusing on their 'bonding' in that dingy little cave, until Colette and Lloyd come to get them. **

**We'll see, and you'll have to review to find out ;D **

**Be a dear and review? Please? **

**Oh! That little flashback part may not seem too important now but it leads up to another conversation between Sheena and Zelos.**


	5. In silence we think

Genismithos: thanks!

sparklestar127: then I guess I can count on your review?

Hazumi Yoi: hmm…let me think. I suppose since you decided to review anyways, yeah I'll give you the Sheena toy :P better late then never :D

NarcissisticRiceBall: Your pen name is so cute! Teehee. ((ahem)) yes, long live Sheelos!

silverfox09: Those two words mean so much. ((shine))

Sami: the original line for that was "Perfect, just perct." But I thought it sounded a tad bit funny.

HealingWind: so glad you find it interesting. : )

Bballstar42: well, thank you very much.

StrawberryEggs: No interruptions this chapter. And no ones nuttier than I! Mwhahaa--! ((cough, cough)) ((hack)) now…where was I? On that same, perfectly sane note, I think Lloyd would make a good Slowpoke: both stupid…and slow.

lugiamania: indeed we do.

Winged Dancer: the basis for I don't know what yet, but it's a foundation to build on for sure. How can I top chap 1? (it's the only one I put a lot of thought into) well I'll think of something! Oh and the hinted conversation will come but just not yet.

**--In silence we think--**

She could see the snow piling up near the entrance of the cave, slowly blocking their only way of exit. She shuddered at the fact of being trapped inside this dank cave with no clear source of heat, food or water. Sheena buried her face in her shaky knees; of all the possible ways to die, she didn't think it would remotely end like this…with him of all people.

Beside her sat Zelos, mindlessly feeding the dying fire. It puzzled her greatly why he seemed to be unaffected by this chilling weather. It almost made her angry that she had to suffer alone. But how selfish would she be wishing her discomforts on someone else? Not much, since she began cursing under her breath.

Hearing soft mumblings, Zelos turned around, "Something wrong?"

She stopped cursing, stunned he even heard her, "Nothing…a-aren't you cold?"

He looked down towards his bare arms and back up to his companion, "Nope. Why? You getting the chills?"

She turned away, remembering his earlier suggestion to 'cuddle', "No. And you won't be able to help…I won't let you."

He shook his head smirking, "Stubborn to the very end I see. I bet even if death was hovering above you, shaking its mean old bony fist, you wouldn't ask for a helping hand."

Sheena glared at him from the corners of her narrowed eyes, "Not from you that's for sure."

He pretended to look hurt, such spite would sting the average human heart but he was so accustomed to hearing things like this from the summoner that he had become numb to her hatred, "Oh? And why not hunny? I can be pretty useful a times."

She didn't hesitate to explain, "Because you turn the most serious of situations into a joking matter. I can never trust you to do the right thing."

The word trust echoed in his hollow mind, after all, it was something he knew very little of, "Oh come on, I have a heart you know and a working mind. I'm sure I would be able to think of something."

"It's not your mind I worry about. But…would you really save someone…while putting your own life in danger?" she asked slowly, almost uncertain she wanted to hear the answer.

"It depends on who I'm saving." Zelos replied with as much certainty as he could muster up, "Wouldn't want to go crazy over a stranger now would I?"

Sheena sighed, sometimes she doubted that he used his head at all, "That's exactly it. It's your heart that I worry about…sometimes I wonder if you even have one." the last part was added in a whisper, it wasn't meant to be heard.

But Zelos caught onto it, somehow certain parts of that seemingly deadened heart of his would thaw just in time for the bitter words of those who meant so much to sink in, slowly eating away parts of his darkened soul. It was just like that time so many years ago. He was only a child, surely no child deserved to hear such a thing so horrid from one's own mother.

Taking his silence as insult the Mizuho native hurried to cover it up, "I-I mean, what am talking about? Of course you have a heart; you wouldn't be alive if you didn't."

That only made matters worse, but he held up the look as if nothing was wrong. The words of his late mother kept coming back to him making him question himself. Should he really be alive? Living, in this world? With people who are so different than himself?

Looking towards Sheena he realized just how human she was, when she was angry she'd wake the dead with her screams of fury. When he was angry, he'd yell but he couldn't feel it. He wouldn't know why he was so angry, because he didn't feel that rush of frustration. Perhaps nothing in his past truly made him angry, maybe that was why he was so immune to such a common feeling.

Sheena reddened under his gaze, she hated how things that were his fault to begin with would end up with her feeling so awful about it, "Well…aren't you going to say something?" somehow, it was nearly impossible for her to apologize to Zelos. No matter how much at fault she was.

"…are you hungry?" he finally said after a sickening pause.

She had to let out the breath she was holding while waiting for him to talk, "Why? Do you have something to eat?"

Zelos shuffled around his vest pulling out half a bar of chocolate, "This is all, if it'll do."

His tone made her stomach churn, how could he be so calm after that awkward moment not so long ago?

"I swear I didn't bite it. I just broke of little bits."

She smiled but it faltered, "You eat it. After all, you're the one with the busted ankle."

"What does that have to do with anything? If you're hungry then you take it. I'll live." he almost had to force it on her before she accepted it.

"Thanks." she mumbled before peeling off the silver wrapping.

She was about to bite into it when she decided to sneak a glance at Zelos. He was bent over with an arm clutching his injured ankle. For some reason that pose made her think twice about being so selfish. Quickly she broke the candy in ridged halves, "Here." she placed it on his lap and bit on the ends of her share.

Zelos stared down at the chocolate on his pallid pants, he was grateful since inwardly he was starving. But in someway or the other in the depths of his mind he wanted to prove to his fair maiden that he indeed had a heart, something he began to doubt a long time ago.

They chewed in silence, watching the dying fire. Sheena thought about moving to get more wood but she was frozen to the spot. The chocolate seemed to warm her up a little, supplying her with lost energy. At least she was safe, but what if this storm didn't pass over soon enough? Would Lloyd and Colette be able to save them in time?

Lost in her daze she failed to notice Zelos get up and hobble over to the front of the cave.

He stared outside; barely anything was visible with all that snow in the way, "Hey Sheena."

She looked beside her then towards the voice, "Huh?"

"What you say to sleeping here tonight?" he asked scouting out the area.

"Sleeping? As in night? But it's barely even mid afternoon." she inwardly shuddered at the thought of staying in here longer. She had the worst feeling that something was waiting to creep up on her. But she would never admit she was scared, that just wouldn't do.

The worn out swordsman gave her a small smile, "That's just in case, I'm not saying we'll actually have to stay here."

Sheena sighed, "Good. Because Lloyd and Colette will come for us way before then."

Zelos appeared skeptical of that, "Yes but it's almost impossible to see anything out there…maybe--"

"No. Colette has her angel senses and Lloyd has amazing intuition. They'll find us." she didn't want to think, even for a moment that they would remain here longer than they needed to.

He nodded and returned to his spot beside the shivering woman, "You're right, they'll find us."

She continued to shake; the cold was bone chillingly painful. Her ears burned, her head ached and her toes were numb in her plush purple boots. She was downright miserable with no one to blame it on. It was her fault she lost Corrine's bell. And she had agreed without a second guess to sell the Celsius' tear. The group was low on gald; they really didn't have any alternative options.

"You know, I can tell you're just freezing your cute little butt of there." Zelos remarked, playfully poking her shoulder.

She decided to all out deny it, "I am not." only her clattering teeth made it hard for her to sound believable.

He let out an exhausted breath, "Why won't you let me keep you warm? And,_ 'because it's you'_, is not an acceptable answer."

Sheena pondered on her choice of words, "Because…I-it…it would feel weird."

He quirked an amused brow, "Oh? Why's that dearest?"

Truth be told, she didn't know why. All she knew was that it was always something she never pictured herself doing; seeking warmth and protection from another. She was a strictly independent person; it was the way she was raised. It wasn't that she didn't need people; she just preferred to do things on her own.

When he received no answer, Zelos continued to babble on, "Well, you know what I think?" silence, "I think that if it was Lloyd you would jump right into his arms without a moment's hesitation."

"_What?_" she seethed, clearly enraged, "You're wrong! It doesn't matter who it is! I just wouldn't do it!"

"Why not?" he was a bit surprised at her outburst.

"Because! Because—I don't know! I'm…just not that kind of person that's all." she calmed down when she realized the simplicity of his question.

Silently Zelos slipped of his lengthy vest and held it in his arms, not caring much for his loss of warmth. "Then at least take this."

Sheena flushed when she felt the light weight of her comrade's outer layer of clothing fall upon her shoulders, "W-what?"

"It's not much, but it's the least I can do." He shrugged and clasped his hands behind his head, "You gave up your protective sash for my ankle."

"You need it." she proceeded to remove the vest but Zelos stopped her.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine…see? But you on the other hand are a different story. So swallow your pride and just take it." he added the last part sternly so she had no room to protest.

Sheena nodded bluntly and brought it slightly closer to her body, "…thanks."

The space around them continued to remain bright due to the falling snow. She was still cold but the extra piece of clothing helped greatly. The lame fire only served as a piece of dangerous decoration now.

It was so silent that Sheena wondered whether Zelos had fallen asleep already…though it was only early afternoon she felt strangely tired, 'Zelos…?" the words escaped her lips before she had a chance to think up a reason for talking.

"Hmm?" he turned to her looking drowsy, "What is it hunny?"

That put her off slightly but she struggled to think up something, "Umm…uh, w-what do plan to do after this journey?" in her head she sounded like a complete fool.

Yet Zelos chose to think about that with interest, "Mmm…now that you mention it, I don't think I know for certain. I'm still undecided on where I'm going to stay. Tethe'alla, my homeland…or Sylvarant."

"Oh…I haven't decided either but I won't have any choice in the matter. Wherever Mizuho goes, I'll have to go. And that's probably Sylvarant." she added with a dreary look, "But we're not sure that the worlds will split."

He narrowed his eyes, "They will. With each summon spirit we form a pact with the further apart the two worlds will drift. We are breaking the mana links, the only things that holds together the worlds."

"I don't want to leave this place, not after all the years I've spent here. But I suppose since we've betrayed the kingdom we…Mizuho has no other choice but to leave."

Zelos lowered his gaze to the solid rock ground he was seated on, "Somehow, I know that Tethe'alla will be better of without me…or at least I'll be better of without it."

This confused the young lady greatly, "I thought you couldn't live without this place. All your fancy clothes, rich lifestyle…your followers."

He blinked wondering what she was talking about, "Uh…followers?"

Sheena scrunched up her nose at the very thought, "You know, those horrible women who follow you around like lovesick puppies."

"Now, now. No need to get all jealous my precious. You know I'll always have a special place in my heart just for you!" he grinned widely.

"I'm not jealous! I hate them! Hell, I hate you too!" she howled, balling her fists.

"Ah, so the jealous one speaks." Zelos attempted to look wise by scratching his chin.

"No! I'm not jealous! You're delirious!" she fought back, forgetting how cold she previously was.

He just sat back calmly, "If you weren't jealous you would see no need to get so worked up…because you would have nothing to hide."

She blushed heavily and her ears burned, she was unsure of how to answer such a sudden response, "That's just the way I react to any situation! Don't go thinking you know me so well, I'm much more complicated than that!"

Zelos yawned and leaned down to sleep on his gloved hands, "Alright, whatever you say. I'm just going to take a little nap now."

"Don't you go to sleep on me!" no answer, "Fine! See if I care!"

Then it was silent, she had no one to take out her short lasting anger out on. So she settled for glaring at the bare walls, the words of the slumbering man repeating itself; '_…because you would have nothing to hide._' Of course she had nothing to hide; it was obvious that she had no feelings deeper than friendship for Zelos. Then why does her shrouded mind question that?

**_finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin_**

**There's the next chapter up and running:D eww, now I have to suffer since I've started school! Ack! How will I survive? Well, I'll try and make time for story writing; I do have English first semester. Practice makes perfect. **

**Now, the only thing that will make my days of work and more work is for you nice people to review :) now don't be shy:P **


	6. My special friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. **

Black Winged Huntress: Thanks a bunch! Yes, Zelos will tell Sheena more of his past as time passes, with more flashbacks on their way as well.

Genismithos: it definitely does, ick, I can't wait for summer to come.

Bballstar42: Thank you.

jiri-chan: I know how you feel, I love it when a story I've been waiting for finally gets updated.

dutchygirl: Yes, slowly but surely. I basically know how I'm going to write the scene when Zelos tells her the truth about his past but putting it to words it more difficult than I thought it would be. Hmm, I transferred over the affection on my second play through and got Zelos easily. He was Lloyd's 'soul mate' in the first game but Sheena still ruled above all. It's funny how it didn't bother me in the game but if I see any Sheloyds in fanfiction I just can't stand it :P

Jinxie: Aw, thanks! The real Sheena is building up slowly as they get to know each other a little deeper.

Bluenight: yup, keep checking :P I usually update once a week unless I'm burdened with homework, which school is to blame for.

HealingWind: Will do:)

mercy-angel-09: Ah…yes, about the beta reader (I used to have one on my old account)…that is a complicated story. I don't know any friends that go on fanfiction, or rather I used to but I told them I don't write for it anymore and if told them now…well it'll be quite complicated. There are other reasons about past stories and if they find it. But I won't get into that and bore you to death. All I can do now is ask for random advice and do the best I can, but please, point out any errors you see, at least I'll know what to watch for :)

Sami: No problem, I get stuck too. I'm just glad you liked it.

lugiamania: eh…Sheena's too busy sneezing and holding grudges.

Hazumi Yoi: ((whispers)) a Zelos toy may be in for you if you review ((end whispers))

CopyCatShinobi: Oh, it all sounds new when I'm excited at getting reviews :D

StrawberryEggs: You know…you've gotten me addicted to labeling the TOS cast as pokemon it's like one of those flu's...er, oh it bites ya in the hinny when no ones looking. Say...when I think of Colette I think jigglypuff (can't remember how to spell it) But Lloyd as a Charmeleon? I can see it because they're both strong but that little critter always struck me as the smart type ((scratches head)) :D

**--My special friend--**

Sheena sat frozen to her spot, feeling slightly sick. Zelos was still in a deep sleep and there was no sign of Colette or Lloyd. She peered outside from her spot, the storm had died down several notches but not safe enough to be wandering through at this hour. Afternoon had passed and evening came, bringing darkness with it. With the fire gone and no bright source of light Sheena found herself jumping at every small sound, even at her own shadow. She was just so much more aware at how daunting everything seemed in the dark. Or maybe her fever was just making her delirious.

Sneaking a quick glance at Zelos she had the sudden urge to shake him awake, but then would need to give him an explanation on why she had disturbed him. What would she say, because she was afraid? No, it wouldn't do. Not after all the time she spent making it look as if she feared nothing but fear itself. No. How degrading would it seem if Zelos though of her as a coward, frightened of something as simple as darkness? Somehow it had a tremendous effect on her on what he thought of her as a person.

She hated how he makes her feel, nervous and on edge. She's never sure of what to say; perhaps that's why her comments are mainly thoughtless and offensive. She couldn't help it; it came naturally after so many years of pushing him away.

If she were to pick one thing that annoyed her most it would be his horrible habit of serenading every woman he came across. When he first tried that stunt on her, she had to admit she was flattered. But then she witnessed him professing his love for practically every woman that passed him, it nearly broke her heart. Being a little on the smart side she closed herself up to anything he said after that, not caring what his sentences contained.

Sheena glared at him, almost hating him for ever crossing paths with her. She then lowered her gaze, if he were to leave now, would it bother her?

The cold ninja shivered and went to lean on her side, feeling something hard she shot back up again emitting a small yelp. She quickly pushed her hand to the source of the problem; the pocket in the pink vest she had thrown over herself. Pulling back out her arm she produced a small gold locket, flickering in the dimly lit cave.

She fingered it lightly; it took the shape of a smooth-edged heart. Sheena longed to find out what was kept inside it. What could possibly mean so much to Zelos? She had the strange itch to open it. What would it hurt to take a quick peek and put it right back? Zelos would never find out. What he didn't know can't hurt him, right?

Sheena still had her doubts; Zelos was never the sentimental type around anyone, so she figured if he had something like this with him, he wouldn't want anyone to find it. But then why did he give her his vest if he knew what was in it? Could it be that he meant for it to be found? Or that he merely forgot about it?

She cast another glance at Zelos; he was shifting around but not showing any signs of getting up. Slowly she opened the locket, catching a glimpse of a young blond woman. But her fingers were so numb from cold that her grip faltered and the tiny object was sent flying to the floor with a sharp _clang_ that echoed off the stone walls.

Hurriedly she grabbed the object and stuffed it back in the pocket.

Zelos got up at the sound of something falling, "Hey Sheena?"

"Nothing happened, go back to sleep!" she snapped, suddenly very angry.

He stared at her for a while, wondering why she was in such a foul mood, "…I just wanted to know what time it was, no need to bite my head offfor it."

The Mizuho woman blushed but remained unchanged, that sudden burst of fury severely drained her strength and it did no good to the headache that had started to show signs of becoming a problem, "Like I would know."

"It's just that Lloyd's sure taking his time to come get us." he leant back, spreading his legs in front of himself.

"Colette's also with him." she reminded.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather blame Lloyd." he said simply.

That made her question if that blonde girl in the picture was Colette.

"He's probably stalling with futile attempts to woo her." Zelos shifted around his headband, "I keep telling him to come to me for help but he's just too stubborn...must run in the family."

No, couldn't be her.

Sheena smiled feeling the familiar sense of relief, "He just wants to take it at his own pace. Colette's different; she's known Lloyd almost all her life. He wouldn't want to put that sort of relationship in danger."

Zelos blinked, surprised that no offhand comments made their way out her lips for once, "Uh, yeah…but the longer he waits the harder it'll get."

Sheena turned to him puzzled, "Why's that?"

"Simply because their friendship will only strengthen with time. What if he waits so long that when he finally tells her, she won't feel that way anymore? It happens a lot these days…people keep waiting until it's just too late. on the other hand, determining the right moment in which to speak is truly difficult." he explained in a soft tone, almost inaudible to the human ear.

Years of harsh training allowed her to pick up small sounds such as that and she was thoroughly amazed at how much he knew. however when it came to applying those skills he failed terribly, "Sometimes people are just afraid of what the other will say…no one wants to get hurt."

"Yet it's made a part of life. The irony of it all is that the people who are meant to love you unconditionally…end up hurting you the most."

Her sleepy russet eyes widened, there was incredible truth to that plainly put sentence. Could he possibly be speaking from experience? After all…that is the way we learn, though it isn't always the best way.

When only silence answered him, he kept on talking, "It just goes to show…there's no one you can really trust."

"Do you trust me?" Sheena asked slowly, hoping it would be an answer she wanted to hear.

Zelos stared up at her in perplexity; he wasn't prepared for a question such as that. What should he tell her? If he waited too long she'd only expect the worst, "Sheena…I, well that's kinda sudden…"

She slipped her head onto her knees, "It's a perfectly simple question. Yes…or no?"

"It's not that simple. If I were to ask you that, how would you respond? Would you answer right away?" as time passed he quickly piled on more and more ways to escape the dreaded question.

She remained stubborn, "Well you're not asking--"

"Do you trust me Sheena?"

"I—well…ah." she nearly choked when she heard it, "Well…of course I do!"

He quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh really now? Would you trust me with your life then?"

"Is-isn't it obvious that I trust you by now?" she stuttered uncontrollably.

Zelos twirled a strand of his crimson hair gently around his finger tips, "And yet you so bluntly stated that you could never _trust_ me to make the right decisions just a mere couple hours ago."

She dropped her gaze, feeling about as low as a swatted fly, "Zelos…I…I didn't mean it…"

He narrowed his eyes, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh, "Well…what's done is done. You can't change the past."

Somehow when one is truly at fault the words just happened flow naturally, "I'm…sorry. I didn't know what I was talking about at the time…"

The swordsman shifted on his injured ankle to move closer to her, "It doesn't matter." bit by bit he let his arm fall loosely over her tense shoulders, "don't worry yourself about it…okay?"

When she lifted her head she began to feel dizzy, placing her head on Zelos' shoulder she closed her eyes half way, "I never doubted that you would fail to protect me if I was injured in a fight. It was hard to see it at first…but you're not a bad person when it comes down to it…"

He chuckled and brought her closer, "Nah…I couldn't let someone as pretty as you die so easily." laying his head on her forehead he noticed how warm it was, "Sheena, you're so hot!"

The summoner groaned in disappointment, "You always know how to ruin a mood…"

Zelos shook his head immediately, resting his hand on her forehead, "No I mean you're really burning up. Sheena I think you have a fever."

"But I don't--" it always happened the wrong moment she suddenly felt the odd sensation of her nose being tickled, "I--" and before she knew it she had sneezed…a rather small sneeze since she was trying her best to control it.

He laughed lightly and coaxed her to lean on him again, "Hmm…you need to sleep it off. I don't have any medicine on me."

"Sleep? But I need to get Corrine's bell…" she muttered lazily.

He stroked her hair absentmindedly, "There'll be lots of time for that later, right now you need to rest."

"Mmmhmm…" she nodded and closed her eyes, subconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth that radiated from his body.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, moments like this were rare to come. He tenderly rubbed her arms which were dotted with goose bumps wondering if it would last. He exchanged the weight on his injured leg the other one, waking up the woman in turn.

Sheena rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

He gave a wide grin, "It's nothing, go back to sleep now."

"Zelos I--"

"Hey!" voices rang out from beyond the cave, "Hey are you two okay?"

Zelos sighed in relief; it couldn't have taken them longer, "What took you so long bud?"

Lloyd's partner answered for him, getting closer with each word, "I'm so sorry! But we were looking everywhere for you!"

"Colette?" Sheena mumbled mindlessly.

Lloyd's heavier footsteps followed close behind her, "I'm just glad you're sa-afee! Ah-!" he paused in his steps causing Colette to tumble straight into him.

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" she asked tugging on his arm.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt…I-!" he babbled pointing at the couple huddled together on the floor, "W-what happened? No! I don't want to know!"

Zelos gave him a bored look, "Bumpkin, you get stranger everyday."

Colette beamed squeezing the arm she was holding, "I think it's positively cute!"

"Well…whatever. Can you two just help us up?" Zelos asked from his spot on the ground.

Lloyd started grumbling, "What? Forgot how to walk or something?"

"As you can see, we're both currently disabled. My ankle's gone and Sheena is way too sick to do anything on her own."

Lloyd's angelic friend immediately jumped in, "Lloyd, let's help them. They must be so cold!"

The one in red moved to get Sheena but Zelos blocked her with his free arm pretending he didn't notice Lloyd approaching, "Oh Colette dear, would you mind escorting Sheena to your Rheaird?" truth was, he didn't want him anywhere near her.

Lloyd froze, puzzled at his friend's strange behavior.

The chosen of the other world rushed past him and proceeded to help Sheena up, "Come on now, I'll get you straight to the doctor in Flanior…Lloyd, bring Zelos there too okay?"

"Sure."

Zelos casually stretched out an arm, "You just gonna stand there or what?"

Plain walls and a glowing fireplace greeted her when she awoke from a short, dreamless sleep. She peered around the room looking for something familiar but nothing came to mind. Sheena looked down on the bed she was lying on only to find that she wasn't in her original clothing. She fingered the silky rose dress that fell just short of her knees, pondering on how it got on her.

"Ah, I see you have awoken." a man in his middle years approached her, "No need to look so worried Sheena, you're in good hands. You're friends brought you to me to look after that cold of yours."

"And…Zelos?" she asked getting up, remembering his injured leg.

"He's fine, I bandaged him up well, he's just resting right now. Good, your fever's gone down." a warm palm made its way to her forehead, "Now, how is that Mizuho doing?"

"It's okay…" once again she looked around the room, "Where's everyone else?"

"It's nearing midnight; they had to get some rest too. They said they'd come get you two in the morning." the doctor smiled and moved to her side, "I'm sure you're wondering what happened to your outfit."

"Yes!" Sheena quieted down when he looked at her funny, "I mean…where is it and how did this get on me?"

"No need to fret, they're in the wash. And your friends helped you change into it…now who were they? There was a blonde one and a professor…anyhow; the one you should thank should be Zelos." the physician explained, "After all, he had that dress specially made for you."

"…specially made?" she repeated picking at the neat folds, "But why…?"

"Well, he's certainly not the type to be groping around for money. So why not?" he rubbed his head and sat down on the couch, "He said it was for a 'special friend'"

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**I finished it in just a week, weehee!...only because all the teachers are going easy on us until we get a schedule's fixed…speaking of which, I still haven't got my appointment, stupid school, they're so slow. **

**Anyhoo! Please review, there's nothing I like better than knowing people like the stuff I try to pass as writing :) **


	7. My friend, I place my trust in you

A. R. Russ: Thanks a bunch Russ :)

Abombidal boo: yup, the topic will come up, but not yet.

Hazumi Yoi: Well then just another one with a leather jacket this time.

CopyCatShinobi: And she's a special friend indeed. It's hard to get a character like Sheena to open up around Zelos. But I agree, it's better when she does.

Yami: I'll continue with this for sure and the other ones at a slower pace.

Genismithos: Heehee…advent children.

Bluenight: Congrats! It may be a little but baby steps are what's important right?

Blissful Twilight: Carmel is good…((munch munch))

Bballstar42: Thank you.

Eliannora: Well, thanks!

Anima Sage Kurai: Good job! She does like Zelos more I think. Maybe over the course of this fic I'll be able to convert you completely into a sheelos lover? Just a hope…and yeah high school's the death of us all. My English teacher expects page long answers for one measly question. ONE question!

Black Winged Huntress: I can just feel your excitement at getting homework :P it sucks, takes up too much time.

Dutchygirl : I have a confession…in the game I prefer Sheena as Lloyd's 'soul mate' but as Zelos' 'soul mate' in writings. Colette also annoyed me. That's why I loved it when she got kidnapped. A jealous Zelos is great! Wow, Jealous Zelos…that's hard to say fast…eh, dizzy.

windwhisprer: hee, I'll update but Domo King?

lugiamania: Indeed!

AA-Tenks: you are a very interesting person…Lloyd's going to stay alive for the remainder of this story.

StrawberryEggs: Down the road to love! No, I don't know, all will be revealed in good time.

**My friend, I place my trust in you**

Twilight soon descended upon the sleepy town of Flanoir the next day. It was almost picturesque with sparkling dots of stars patterning the dark sky and the half risen moon peeking out from behind the dark grey clouds. Outside, hardly anyone was seen wandering the snow covered streets; the cause of this was the wise weather mans prediction of heavy rain followed by a negative twenty-one drop in the already frigid temperature. Which could only mean one thing, the pathways in the morning would be covered in a hefty layer of slippery ice and mush.

Zelos groaned from his spot beside the window seat, things most definitely looked glum out there. He was currently confined to the doctor's house until his ankle showed signs of improvement. Him and his dearly beloved Sheena who was occupying the shower room.

Normally, being a man of such temperament, Zelos would have already thought up many ideas on how to get the closest peek at his voluptuous hunny. Though for two reasons he refused to leave the cushion he was sitting on. One: Sheena would knock him out cold with a bar of soap, and two: his ankle was throbbing with so much pain that he could feel it vibrating all the way up to his poor, cold ears.

"Sooooo…….." Genis drawled, perching himself opposite Zelos on the window, "How much does it hurt?"

Right, Zelos reminded himself trying not to dose off, they were all here. They as in the whole caffeine-hyped symphonia group.

"Watch it brat," he threatened darkly, "If you even think of touching my ankle with those pudgy little fingers of yours, I'll kick you off the window seat with my one good foot."

Genis puffed out his cheeks as if to say; _I'd like to see you try you ugly old bear. _

Colette, who was standing near Zelos threw a sympathetic towards his swollen, bandaged joint, "Oh, Zelos, it looks so painful! I hope you get better really soon."

The man sent her a wide smile, "No need to worry about me my little angel…the great Zelos is immune to pain." obviously; he was lying through his teeth.

Sylvarent's Chosen still looked skeptical, "Um, okay, but you should really put something on it…like medicine. I twisted my ankle once and it really hurt, you should get it treated."

Zelos chuckled at her worry, somehow he always received it from those who mattered least…not to say he didn't care at all for Colette, "Don't you worry, the doctor already put some cream on it yesterday, and I think he said something about applying more today."

She nodded in understanding, "Alright then……where's Sheena?"

"Shower." Zelos answered then just for the sake of it put in, "And I wish she'd hurry up, I'm next I don't like the thought of having no hot water left."

"No need to fret Zelos." the doctor emerged from the door that led to the kitchen, carrying two bowls of steaming soup, "I've boiled a whole other pot of hot water."

The one being spoken to shifted his injured foot, "Uh…pot of water?"

"What'd you expect Chosen? No royalties here I'm afraid." The man laughed at his patient's bemused expression, "Storms here in Flanoir often cut off the hot water supply so we need to boil water and mix it with the cold water that comes out of the shower head."

"So I have to have a bath with…" Zelos started but couldn't finish.

Almost knowing what he was going to say the doctor replied, "You got it; until you get better you'll be bathing with a jug and a bucket. I suggest you get used to it, I'm positive on your travels you must be accustomed to this by now."

"Actually…" Lloyd cut in, "He made us stop every night at a House of Guidance and a couple of times he forced us to fly all the way to the hot springs."

The doctor showed genuine surprise, "Oh really now…?"

"Yeah." Genis replied getting over the swordsman's rude comment to him earlier, "He's truly what you'd refer to as a 'spoiled brat.'"

Zelos growled called at being called that, he had heard it one too many times in the past, "I am not spoiled you fool, I just prefer certain things over others. That's all."

"Genis." Raine said in her warning tone, looking up from her thick book, "That was uncalled for. Zelos was brought up in a different way, respect that."

"Well, he can at least stop acting so stuck up 'cause he's going to have to get used to it sometime." the young mage was once again fuming over what Zelos and his sister just said, "Back in Iselia we didn't have running water all the time, most of the time we had to draw water from the well…it's not like it's sometime completely alien or anything."

"It's not my fault you're from the boondocks…" Zelos mumbled but it was loud enough to hear.

Sheena choose this moment to enter with a towel wrapped around her head and wearing the same pink dress she'd woken up in, "Boondocks?" she repeated, "Zelos, just because some places have different ways of cleansing themselves doesn't mean we're from the _boondocks._ Besides…Mizuho is just like that…"

The first thought that entered his mind was the dress Sheena was wearing…the dress he had a professional shape to fit her like perfection. He let a small smile escape but quickly covered it up because Sheena was glaring at him, waiting for an answer, "I didn't mean it like that. All you people are just waiting to jump on me aren't you? Now, if Lloyd said something like that I bet you all wouldn't care."

Raine answered this one, "Zelos, the only reason we allow certain things to go unnoticed when it comes to Lloyd is because he always lets daft things like that slip unintentionally."

"Why than--" Lloyd beamed proudly but then it faltered, "Hey wait a minute!"

"Always the last to know…" Genis shook his head.

"Indeed." Presea, who was quiet as usual chorused along with the boy.

"What are you all talking about?" the twin blade wielder demanded, "I'll have you know that some of the most intelligent things come out of my mouth from time to time."

Regal smirked and fingered his chin, "Yes, Lloyd but more than half the time the things you speak of don't make a lot of sense."

"Regal! Not you too!" Lloyd wailed but was silenced by the doctor.

"Now, now." the man placed the bowls on a near by table and grabbed a skinny looking bottle, "Sheena, take this before you go to sleep. It'll help with your fever."

"Thanks." she smiled and accepted the bottle, "What is it?"

"Mostly a mixture of herbs…they all have magnificent healing properties." he explained putting two old silver spoons near the soup, "The chicken soup is yours by the way…that medicine let me warn you ahead of time…it's quite bitter."

"That's okay. Nothing I'm not used to. Grandpa--" she stopped suddenly remembering the chief who was still in a coma, "he used to give me bitter tasting medicine when I was sick…it tasted horrible but it worked."

The doctor was going to say something but Zelos picked the perfect time to interrupt; his companion's voice was scarcely audible, "So I get this cream and carrot soup? Great."

The doc nodded, "I suggest you finish with your bath so I can properly bandage your ankle."

"Alright, alright." he stretched and hobbled his way over to the showering area.

Things grew almost too quiet when Zelos left, only Colette and Lloyd were gently chatting but it gave Sheena some time to think of the many matters buzzing around in her aching head. Like the salmon colored dress she had on…what was she to make of this? The doctor had said it was for a '_special friend' _but did he really mean it in the way she feared he would? Sheena had warned herself never to grow soft for another…who was this other person? Her mind shifted to the image of dazzling blue eyes and abundant red hair but she quickly pushed it out of her thoughts, she was only being paranoid. How can she have possibly grown warm to the possessor of these attributes? The heart truly did work in mysterious ways.

She dried her tangled ebony hair and tossed the towel aside, slowly spooning her soup cold. Has she really changed so much over the years? Or has _he_ simply changed her? Life is one great enigma…one that's nearly impossible to work out.

"Sheena?"

She heard her name being called…only fragments of it and looked up to see Presea looming over her, "Sheena…is something the matter?"

The ninja smiled fondly at the small girl, "No it's nothing. My fever's what's bugging me."

Presea seemed only partly satisfied with her answer but left it at that, "That dress is beautifully crafted."

Sheena felt a slight blush creep up on her but forced it down, "Thanks…"

"I did not know you possessed a material like this." the axe user went on.

She pondered on what to say. Risking a hasty glance to make sure no one was eavesdropping she mumbled, "I'm not sure but I think Zelos had it done for me."

Presea sat down on the couch beside her, looking straight ahead "That would not surprise me."

But it had surprised Sheena, "W-what do you mean?"

"It's obvious Zelos cares a great deal for you. Perhaps even more than you're willing to accept."

_If he cared so much about me_, she thought bitterly, _then you'd think he'd show it a little more…_

Presea hadn't expected an answer so she remained unfazed when Sheena lifted her spoon up to her lips and placed it back down into her bowl.

After a while of slurping her way through the bottom of the bowl Sheena put aside the utensils and got up, "Maybe…just maybe" she murmured walking away.

Presea's thin lips curved upwards in the most discreet way possible and moved to where Regal and Genis were standing.

The Mizuho native wiped her mouth on a fuzzy cream towel and swished around the thick medicine. Deciding now was not the time she left it on the table beside her bed.

Lloyd turned his head to glance at the old clock high above him, "It's late, I should probably get going." the time read nine-thirty, "…I think I forgot to give Noishe food…"

"Don't worry Lloyd." Colette chirped bouncing into step with him, "I gave Noishe a big fish from the market before we left."

"Thanks Colette." when she wasn't looking he winced…he wasn't too happy about having Noishe greet him with raw fish breath, "Raine are you staying a while longer?"

The elder woman placed the dusty book on her lap, "Just a little, I want to finish up reading this article."

Sheena sat back on the couch, "So that book isn't yours?"

Raine shook her head, "No, the doctor let me look through it for a bit of light reading when I mentioned I was fond of archeology."

_Light reading?_ Sheena just gave her a funny look. That book probably weighed half her body mass.

"I don't mind if you borrow it." The doctor stated, "I hardly ever use it. I even forgot I owned a copy of that big thing."

The half-elf's silver eyebrows went up, "And it won't cost me anything doctor?"

"I'm not that bad." he laughed, "And please, doctor makes me sound old, just Anthony is fine."

Raine stood up and brushed past Lloyd and stopped at the door, "Well, thank you Anthony, I'll be sure to return it to you in perfect condition."

Then she was gone, along with Genis, Colette and Lloyd.

Before the door shut Colette threw in a hasty, "Tell Zelos we said Goodnight!"

Sheena nodded and Regal spoke, "I should also make a move now. Those ice sculptures still need some work. Goodnight Sheena, Presea and Zelos when he comes out."

"Night Regal." the two chorused.

The doctor left for bandages and Sheena and the tiny axe wielder were the only two left in the room. Suddenly Sheena remembered something from the day they were searching for the penguinist quills.

"Hey, Presea?" she asked, "What happened to the quill I found?"

She looked up, "Professor Sage and Genis took it to the elderly man the make the gloves. He's ill now so they should be completed in three days."

"I see…and Presea?"

"Yes?"

Sheena fumbled with her words, "Did you find out what you wanted…about Alicia?"

She nodded, pink tails bobbing up and down, "Regal did not feel at ease talking about it at first. But I know one thing for certain…my sister…Alicia, was happy."

"Because she was in love?" Sheena wondered quietly.

"Yes…Regal once said that _'love heals all wounds'_" her eyes glazed over when she said this, "I have yet to find truth in this…but maybe that is what freed my sister in the end…"

Sheena placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure that was the case…Alicia passed having her last wished fulfilled, she wanted to see the one she loved once more…and she did."

Presea chewed on her bottom lip, "I want to forgive Regal…my heart tells me to…but I'm still not ready."

"I understand…don't force yourself. These things take time." Sheena whispered in what she hoped was a comforting voice, "When the time's right you'll know."

Presea smiled softly, "Thank you Sheena and it is getting very dark outside…I bid you goodnight and Zelos."

"Goodnight."

As soon as the door clicked close Zelos and the doctor came back from the corners of their rooms.

"They all left but said goodnight." Sheena informed Zelos who was looking around the room.

"Thanks hun, what are you still doing up? Don't your need your beauty sleep?" Zelos teased plopping himself down on the couch beside her and his foot propped up on the table.

She thought of saying something rude but decided against it, "It's still early." she watched the doctor expertly bandage Zelos' foot.

He seemed stunned by her answer, "I see, well I'll be more than happy to keep you company."

"I'm sure you will." she muttered lazily, not really paying attention.

Long after the doctor left for bed Sheena spent her night gazing into the crackling flames of the fireplace. She had a lot to think about but only one subject stuck in her sleepy mind. It was all she could do to keep from dosing off.

"Listen…" Zelos said after a terribly long time, "There's something I need to ask you."

Sheena shook her head from sleepiness, "What is it?"

"Back at the cave…" he faltered, "You were hesitant but you still said you…"

"Still said…?" she pushed.

Zelos gave her a floppy grin, "You said you trusted me…do you really?"

Sheena blinked trying to fathom why he would bring up such a topic so late at night, "Zelos…I said I did and I meant it."

He broke out into a full blown grin and playfully nudged her into the arm rest, "Good answer! Just testing you."

She rubbed her arm out of habit, "Dear Martel Zelos you are a strange one."

He dramatically threw his arms around her, "But you love me for it!"

Sheena groaned deeply but made no protest to the arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

_**Finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Yes, I know I took so long to update. I was sick one weekend and I just didn't feel in the mood for writing the next but it's up now in time for turkey day! (Thanks giving) **

**Well I know one thing that bound to get me happy…if you lovely people drop of a nice review before you leave :D **

**Toodles and happy thanks giving! Turkey and mashed potatoes! Hoorah! **


	8. It’s moments like these…

**Dicslaimer: I don't own T.O.S or **its** characters**

(yawn) It's me Zumi: leather is really uncomfortable to cuddle with, so for my special offer period I'm going to throw in a plush Noishe toy for free. (on the condition you review :P)

genismithos: Yeah! Er…replied?

Jinxie: Lots of stuff on Sheena's mind alright, especially a certain someone. Whether she's cursing him to hell of thinking of snuggling near the fireplace…we may never know. Turkey day was on Monday, or perhaps it was just an excuse for me to skip school………naw….

Dutchygirl : Yup, can't forget about the little ones. Indeed a confession, I must say I have a feeling I would have like Shelloyd in the beginning if my friend hadn't bugged me to read a Sheelos fic. And T-day was on the Monday after I last updated.

AA-Tenks:…how, queer. I'll write if I feel like it (there's a reason my other fic's are on hold) and depending on reviews and their content.

Abombidal boo: in the U.S. it is, but ya see, me ain't from there. Eh?

lugiamania: I agree, because then when you need the rest to come in, it seems a bit odd and forced.

StrawberryEggs: It's in November in the U.S. but not where I'm at. Caught in the act…let's just say my "inspiration" for that fic has ran off, that and I'm pretty bored of both of them (this still a while to go) . It's a bad habit I have to break but I'll still update them…eventually.

**It's moments like these…**

Sheena sat by the window seat that Zelos had occupied earlier, staring out into Flanoir. The rain pounded heavily against the light frame of the window along with the large gusts of wind that battered it down. Sheena turned her gaze towards Zelos who was bent down near the fireplace, poking more wood into it. She couldn't help but notice how open at the collar his neatly pressed white shirt was.

Not much had happened since he had so dramatically thrown his arms around her. Sheena had just pushed him aside after a while of having her sides go numb and grabbed the herbal medicine she was supposed to force down before sleeping.

She gulped discreetly before swishing it around for a while, it was almost like paste. The thick green mass of herbs sat in blobs after settling down again. Sheena shuddered, was she actually supposed to drink this thing? It reminded her of the baby food they sold in glass bottles in larger cities like Meltokio. She must have made some sort of strange noise thinking about it because Zelos had stood up and was now walking over to her.

He chuckled before saying, "Good Martel, you've got it rough."

"Shut up." she snapped, "Or I'll force feed you it."

"Well aren't we a little touchy tonight?" he teased.

She snarled under her breath, "You have no idea how disgusting this stuff is, would like to taste test it?"

Leaning his weight on his one good foot he pretended to ponder on that, "…Um, I think I'll pass since you seem iffy about giving it up and all."

Sheena mumbled something rude under her breath that caused the eyebrows of the man beside her to shoot up.

"Relax Sheena. I though you said you were used to taking medicine like this." Zelos waved his hands in front of her still wearing that same old smile.

She sighed and set down the bottle beside her, "I know, and I am…but it's been a while and just thinking about the taste makes me want to throw up."

"Is it that bad?" he asked quietly, eyeing the translucent bottle.

"Worse." she replied rubbing her knees that had recently gone cold, "The smell just about knocks you out—like the perfume those Meltokio girls use—and don't even get me started on what it feels like trying to swallow it."

Zelos winced as he thought about it, "Plug your nose."

She looked up suddenly, "What?"

"You heard me." he closed his eyes before opening them again, "I used to do it a lot as a kid when my mo—Sebastian gave me a plate of Brussels Sprouts for dinner. Disgusting little things, that's what they are."

Sheena purposely ignored the fact that he was about to say something else. She knew just from listening to him that he had a pretty rocky relationship with his mother, so she didn't even let him know she knew he had almost let it slip, "Well, okay. But it tastes so terrible I doubt it'll do much…it's the after taste that really counts."

He rubbed his chin, away in his own little world, "Like bad orange juice left out overnight…"

"What?" she raised a brow wondering what he was talking about.

"I'll get you a glass of sugar water, it should help." Zelos turned to leave for the kitchen without bothering to answer her question, for the simple reason that he hadn't heard her.

Sheena smiled softly as he left through the swinging door; she never once doubted that he was a good person when it came down to it and this proved it on so many levels. It may have been a simple gesture but Zelos had done it. Without expecting something in return, she hoped.

She drummed her long fingers on the window windowpane, creating tiny designs on the frosted glass. The medicine lay beside her, cap loosened somewhat.

"Ah. I see you have yet to try the medicine I made."

That startled her and almost caused the gooey remedy to tip of the edge of the seat. Not that she would mind.

Anthony walked in shaking his head with a small grin, "You know it's not _that_ bad."

Sheena calmed her heart rate with a deep breath and looked skeptically at him, "Yeah…sure. If it's anything like the way my grandpa used to make it it'll be just as…interestingly flavored. I still remember the taste from my childhood. It's not something that I can easily forget."

"No, it isn't is it?" it was more of a rhetorical question, "That's why I still remember how to brew just right, like the way your grandfather thought me so many years ago."

This surprised her but not as much as she would have expected, "You got this from grandpa?...the chief of Mizuho?" she added to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yes, that's the one." the doctor answered, "The one thing I remember most about him was how much patience he had while I was learning. I made my share of mistakes but your grandfather never seemed to mind."

Sheena nodded in agreement, "He was always like that…"

"I'm assuming he's still in a coma…?" Anthony asked carefully.

The mood instantly darkened but Sheena tried to keep it to a minimum, "Yes, but I know he'll make it out…he has to."

A calloused hand patted her sympathetically on the back but no words were exchanged. They weren't necessary; after all he was a trained professional. He would know that a situation such as this would not always have a happy ending. Though he was a straight-forward practical man, he would not tell the young woman what she did not want to hear even though it's most times what is needed to be heard.

After what seemed to be hours for the distressed woman the hand left her back and Anthony softly said, "Goodnight Sheena. If you need me I'll be in the next room over."

She nodded bluntly and got a hold of the foul smelling medicine; somehow she felt if she drank it now it would affect her least. The minute she took the first sip she knew she was gravely wrong. It took all she had to keep from throwing it all out and rinsing her mouth with water until the horribly bitter taste left her. One hand reached up and pinched below the bridge of her nose, drowning the rest of the paste in a matter of seconds.

Zelos returned shortly after she finished, holding a tall glass of sweetened water, "So you finally decided to go through with it?"

Not even looking at the man she snatched the glass, spilling a bit of the water and drank it all in two gulps. When she finished she was panting somewhat heavily as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're very welcome." Zelos bowed sarcastically as he took the empty glass and bottle from her, only to sit it down on the coffee table.

Taking a hint Sheena snickered before saying, "Thanks."

"That's it?"

Sheena looked quizzically at him, "What do you mean, _'that's it?'_"

The gleaming knight pouted childishly, "That's what you always say…thanks, thanks and some more thanks. To think, after all I've done for you you'd give me a little more?" he now was ticking off the ways on his slender fingers, "When I saved you from killing yourself it was below your dignity to muster up a simple thank you and now--"

The Mizuho native had grown sick of all this ranting and had decided to shut him up in the quickest way possible. In a way she never dreamed of thanking him for all of her hopefully long life. She, Sheena Fujibayashi of Mizuho had hugged him.

Zelos was so taken aback by this simple movement he still had his arms suspended in mid air, "S-Sheena?"

Once again she ignored him; his scent was so strong from where her forehead was resting against his open chest, "Thank you Zelos. For stopping me from making a huge mistake and for the water and for…" she hesitated, "and for this dress…"

Upon hearing this he broke out in a genuine smile, one that she would not be able to see. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, moments like these came far and few between, "You're welcome. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

With an unfamiliar pang of regret she broke away from him, "You have no idea."

Zelos took his spot on the vacated window seat, "Is it really that hard to get friendly with me to some extent?"

Sheena played with her thumbs, her back towards him, "No…it's just that…it feels different."

"I see. But you hug Colette and Presea _and_ Genis all the time. Why is it so hard when it comes to me?"

She let out a frustrated breath, "For one thing, Colette and Presea are both of the female species so it doesn't feel different and Genis is just a kid!"

"I've seen you hug Lloyd before."

That was when she lost it, at that casually muttered sentence, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" she saw Zelos dig his fingernails into the wooden window seat but she didn't care, "What is up with you and Lloyd? Lloyd this, Lloyd that, why do hate him all of a sudden? Don't think I didn't notice how back at the cave you wouldn't let him take me on his Rheaird, because I did. What are you? Don't tell me you're mad at me or Lloyd for that matter because I pay more attention to him. Because I really don't see why _you_ would care."

He couldn't look at her so he remained still glaring out the window, "I don't."

Sheena couldn't care less about what he said because she was nowhere near finished bantering on about how much Zelos bugged her, "I really don't get you, you know? You _always_ know how to ruin a mood; you just can't leave things as they are can you?--"

"Finished yet?" he interrupted.

"You're constantly fighting me on something! And I don't even want to count the times you've interrupted me when I'm trying to say important!"

"Sheena—honestly," he now stood up facing her, "You do realize that it takes two to start a fight, don't you?"

"Yes—I'm not stupid you know. But did you know it takes one person to initiate it? Because that's what you do, you start things and ruin them, because you're a ruiner!" she didn't care if it wasn't even a word without a proper definition but in her mind it suited him just perfectly.

Folding his hands across his chest Zelos heaved a heavy sigh, "That's your fever talking."

"No it isn't!" she snapped, annoyed that the man before her never took anything seriously, "Why can't you ever listen to me for once?"

"Fine, fine hunny no need to get all squeaky on me." he said informally, "I'm listening. What do want?"

Sheena hadn't expected him to say anything so suddenly that she fumbled before the right words came to mind, "…well, why do you continuously say things to annoy me when you know I'm just going to get angry?"

Zelos smirked and stared intently at her visage, "You're cute when you're mad."

The young ninja flushed a pretty shade of pink, "Zelos you--!"

He titled his head to one side, enjoying the confusing effect he had on the woman, "And you're even prettier when you're lost."

Sheena got over herself and growled, "See! That's exactly what I mean! Is it so hard for you to hold your tongue?"

Tethe'alla's Chosen still had a lazy smile that seemed to stay fixed on his features, "Is it so hard for you to take a compliment?"

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**Hmm, that seems a little shorter than the rest…about by a page in length. Anyways, I want to work more on building up their relationship for a while, and I know it seems slow but I need it to be realistic. You all know that sadly, Sheena's character type doesn't run into the arms of any man easily, especially Zelos since she appears to be intent on hating him. But that will change with time, now won't it?**

**My dearies, all you have to do to make me a very happy authoress is drop of a review. Pretty please with a strawberry on top? Or cherry. **


	9. The distance that connects us

**I reached 100 reviews! Weee! Anyways, the thank you list as usual:**

Lightning-Dono: Thank you! Yes I do agree, you learn a lot more from Zelos when he isn't all flirty.

Giggy : Yeah! I wish I had a speech prepared…:P

mercy-angel-09: Well I'm happy that update made you do a little happy dance. :) Stupid typos…you should hear me trying to figure out which 'to' to use. Not a pretty sight…

StrawberryEggs: I'm glad you do because I something get a bit upset when authors take too long to build up the romance in a romance fic, but oh well…and It might have been influenced by your penname…mmm strawberries!

Abombidal boo: Oh, that's like a story with a cliffy at the end! I must find out what it was:D

Jinxie: I'm gald to be called, 'Jawsome' :)

honeydew-slush: aww, that means a lot!

Eliannora: Go ahead and ask about the thing that had to do with Thanksgiving, I don't mind. 'Iffy' huh? Well it seems I'll have to start reading more sheelos stories…

Dutchygirl: Don't worry I will. Yes, I was waiting for the perfect moment to write that line.

TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II : I will ;)

Manue: well hello there and thanks.

Guess who: Plushies are cuddly, who cares about being a little girlie? ((huggs doggie bear)) did you know you reviewed like seven times this chapter and last?

Windwhisprer: That scares me…just what will my crazy wittle mind think of next?

lugiamania: A bit too hard…

**P.S to all: I reached 100!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

**The distance that connects us**

She hadn't given him any answer, just a lame grunt and then she stalked away in a huff. What was he trying to imply? Of course she could take a compliment; she had after all done so in the past. Then again, when it came to Zelos she somehow managed to screw it up; she always did seem a bit touchy about anything he said but if he just knew how to frame his words properly maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

Laying on her somewhat firm mattress Sheena failed to fall asleep. She continued to think of how Zelos hadn't tried to stop her as usual when she walked away. Not one word came from him, just a lazy yawn after a couple of hours. Sheena looked up at the clock on the wall; 1:45, it read. She sighed and rolled on her side, the sniffles wouldn't let her sleep the night…morning away.

Though that was the point of that bitter concoction, not to keep you up but to bring out all the phlegm in the chest, and if hacking her way through the night was going to cure her than so be it. Yet Sheena wished she wouldn't cough so often, it hurt her poor scratchy throat.

Feeling her nose tickle she shot up and grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and sneezed rather loudly, "_A-achoo!" _

"Aye Sheena, do you have to do that?" Zelos had gotten up and was rubbing his eyes.

"Well--" she blew her nose and continued sarcastically, "Sorry for being sick."

"How about being a little more dignified and let prince charming over here get a little shut eye?" he teased from the bed beside her.

"'_Dignified?' 'Prince charming?'_ Good Martel you're terrible even in the middle of the night." Sheena scoffed and threw away the tissue before grabbing another one.

"Actually my voluptuous hunny, it's now officially morning as the old clock suggests." Zelos pointed somewhere behind her head.

She ignored the name, mainly due to sleep and the fact that another sneeze was on its way, "Don't you get smart with me so early in the morning."

He grinned and nodded towards the almost empty tissue box, "You sure that's going to last?"

She turned her head and shrugged, "I don't know…there's one more on top of the fireplace…" then she had to sneeze once more…and it was quite loud.

"That was one hell of a sneeze my lovely lady." Zelos commented propping himself up on his elbows, "Yup, now that I'm awake I doubt I can fall asleep again."

"Sorry." She said a bit more sincerely, "I never thought I'd say this but at least I'd have some company…even if it's from you."

"Is that so?" the not-so-pink-right-now swordsman asked, "Why's that might I ask?"

"No reason." She answered abruptly.

"Oh I think there is, come on Sheena." he probed, "Don't tell me you're afraid of something. The Sheena I know and love is a tough chick! She'd kick any boogie man's butt and send him back under the bed he crawled out of."

"I'm not afraid of anything Zelos. And don't call me _'chick.'_" She grumbled playing with her long fingers.

"Whatever you say." he replied in a sing-song voice, "Do you know what I know?"

The fatigued ninja let out an exasperated breath, "What do you know?"

He placed both arms behind his head in a proud manner, "I know what can send you diving for the covers."

She stopped playing with her fingers and let out a brisk laugh, "You?"

Taking it another way Zelos turned to her with a devilish smirk, "Oh, you just can't seem to stop thinking about me can you? I knew you always loved me!"

Sheena growled a bit flushed that he would even go that far, "Not like that you perverted fool." then again this was Zelos.

He shook he head and continued with his original topic, "I know what you hate the most."

She rolled her eyes getting over the earlier comment, "Once again, you?"

"Nope." he wagged his pointed index finger, "Guess again."

"There is nothing Zelos." she stated firmly.

He whistled for a while before saying in what seemed to be a poor impression of a ghost teller's voice, "Darkness my dear."

She hardly heard what he said. Sheena stared out the cold frosted glass window into the inky blackness of the Flanoir night. Being the small place isolated place it is shops lights and street lamps are shut off and stores close by 10:30 pm sharp. No children play outside and the elderly sit in the rickety old rocking chairs by the window, knitting slightly itchy woolen sweaters for their grandchildren, every stitch filled with so much love. Oh how she yearned for that right now…

"Ah ha!"

Zelos' piercing voice brought her back from her thoughts, "What now?"

"So I was right after all." he bobbed his head up and down.

"About…?" she said without thinking much of it.

"You and your little known fear…" Zelos yawned once more, "You know, it is pretty common these days, I think Raine's pretty creeped out about it too…she may deny it but it's a proven fact you see--"

The rest was all in jumbles for the sleepy summoner as she tried to remember what he had said before, "Zel—oh…no way—I told you I'm not scared of anything, especially not something as trivial as the dark."

He turned to face her; a bit upset she interrupted his ramblings about the professor, "Oh really now?"

"Yes." she responded in a firm voice.

"Is that why you let out that animal-like scream when we were in the Temple of Lightning?" Zelos lifted one perfectly plucked brow, "Now don't you try to lie to me my precious."

Pondering on that for a while and trying to relive that exact scene in her mind she replied with shocking calmness for her sort of temper, "The only reason I screamed—and it was not animal-like—was because you were gripping onto my arm so tightly I almost fell of the edge."

The man beside her stared at her for a while before finally saying, "Oh…heheheh…yeah…but that doesn't explain why you yelped later on, when we were down in that watery area."

"You'll stop at nothing won't you?" once again she paused to think, "I don't exactly—no—yes, I remember. Your foul hand had made its way to my rear end."

Zelos tapped his fingers on his chin mumbled something to himself, "I could have sworn that it was Raine…"

Catching that she seethed, "Zelos!"

He raised his hands in defense as if the woman would pounce on him this instant, "All right, all right."

Then it was quiet, after a few coughs Sheena settled down into her soft pillow, probably stuffed with penguinist quills. That reminded her of Corrine and the bell she was in pursuit of…the gloves would be done by tomorrow and the search would begin. Though her cold would only worsen if she went out that quickly…and Zelos' ankle too. Shaking her head to herself Sheena figured that he wouldn't even come if he was begged to; after all he had called Corrine's bell a 'toy'. That saddened her, to think he of all people wouldn't understand the value of a material possessions. She wished it would still be there, all shiny and bronze with that long red ribbon tied firmly around it. It was almost like a security blanket for her, she had to get it back…no she needed to get it back.

"Hey Sheena?" Zelos whispered unsure of whether or not she was asleep.

She flopped her head to face him, "Mmm'hmm?"

He grinned and went to look up at the plain ceiling, "You know…its okay to be frightened sometimes."

She frowned, "No, it's not. I'm a ninja…fear isn't usually tolerated. It makes you weak…a coward is more like it. It will only hold me back."

"No." he shook his head repeating her tone, "It makes you human."

"Look who's talking Mr.-I'm-not-afraid-of-anything." she mocked fairly annoyed that all of a sudden that he was getting serious on her, at a time it would seem rude to brush it off and tell him she needs to sleep.

"I never said that." he kept his airy voice, "We all fear something…it doesn't make us cowards, not if you deal with it the right way."

"Yeah? Who told you that?" Sheena questioned still a bit skeptical.

"What?" he pouted, "Can't I ever say something smart without taking it from a third party?" when only silence answered him he said in a much softer voice, "My…mother."

Her tense brow relaxed, she may have an unbreakable barrier when it comes to Zelos but the woman in her reached out to him and she said with matching gentleness, "And did she mention how to deal with it?"

"No." his reply was a tad to stern which lightened as he went on, "But I figured it out eventually."

"I bet your mother was proud of you." Sheena said trying to lighten the mood.

The corners of his thin lips twitched down deeply, "I don't know."

"Why not…you didn't tell her?" she asked confused.

He looked down in sad memory of his late mother, "No…didn't get the chance."

The Mizuho native knew by the whispery tone of his voice it couldn't have been pleasant, so even though curiosity was getting the better of her she bit her tongue from saying anything she may later regret. Although now would be the ideal time to ask since if Zelos did get angry and start chasing her like a crazed boar…how fast could he run with an injured ankle? Still she refrained from talking since as hard as it may have been to imagine, Zelos did have a heart and it would surely hurt if he spoke of his past.

Sheena looked out the window…she had been doing that a lot lately, mainly out of boredom. She noticed that the flurries had died down to a quiet trickle of white fluff. Now she really missed the bright Mizuho days with it's abundance of sunshine. It was cold and quiet here, not that the village wasn't but this place was different. People seemed as frozen as the ice sculptures that Lloyd had shot with the Sorcerers Ring. They seemed lonely and distanced while the villagers were unified. Perhaps they weren't lonely at all but it just seemed that way as they're standing still all bundled up…

"Hey?" it wasn't even half of what he'd meant to say but it needed to get her attention.

Sheena broke away from the sight outside, "Yeah?"

He smiled and looked away, "Nothing." it was only to check if she wasn't upset with his brief answer earlier.

"Zelos." she called softly.

"Hmm?"

"How did you deal with it? You know…being afraid?" Sheena questioned while staring at his head. The usually neat red locks were unruly but still thin, the fine lines his forehead creased in thought as he whistled to himself…it was a nice sound, the type you'd call a bird with.

"I lived with it. It's not something that you can easily throw away." he responded while combing one hand through his hair, "It never really leaves you."

"Then how can you overcome fear?" she wondered childishly.

"You can't." he answered simply.

"…Grandpa once told me something. That being…courageous isn't having no fear at all…but being scared to death but carrying on anyways…" the ninja mouthed the wise words of her sickly elder, "I think he's right…"

"For an old guy he sure knows what he's talking about." Zelos commented offhandedly, he seemed further than usual…

Sheena ignored it, in a normal situation where she wasn't half asleep she would have strangled the older man for being so disrespectful, "What did you mean by, _'it never really leaves you'_?" she said.

When she got no answer she turned her head to look in his direction. He wasn't there, in his bed where he was only two seconds ago.

"It's late and you need to sleep."

She turned at the sound of his voice coming from near the window, "Zelos! How'd you-"

"Shh…" he walked over to her side and lifted her thick blanket, "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day, you need to sleep."

She smiled sheepishly and took the blanket from him and covered herself, "I know…goodnight."

Before leaving for his own side of the room Zelos brushed back her bangs, she still had a fever but it was slight, "Goodnight."

_**finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin**_

**There we go, finally done! I know that one took a bit of a while but I had a lot of homework and projects to get through every weekend so I was pretty busy. And I was on my quest for mini sharpies!...er…nevermind…**

**Anywho! Please be so kind as to review? **


	10. The ice caves wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

**If any of you reading out there are wondering what happened to the thank you list, has banned review replies so I carrying on thanking you by that little review button that shows up under you review. **

**So, all anonymous reviewers, if you have an account please sign in so I can thank you properly, if you don't, then I'll at least put down your name at the end of the chapter. **

**The ice caves wait **

Sheena woke up wearily…sleep had come quickly last night, so quick in fact that one moment her head had touched the pillow and the next she was snoozing away. She had to rub her eyes; they hurt from looking out the frosted window to the bright cheeriness of the morning. The birds were chirping merrily on the bare trees outside and the children slid across the slippery streets of Flanior with their mothers calling out behind them.

She laid her chin in her right palm looking at one particular child with short, pokey crimson hair bounce up and down the icy paths without a care in the world; he couldn't have been older than seven. His mother was behind him, bundled up in numerous tasseled shawls, yelling out various warnings that her child would slip and fall. The boy didn't listen, he continued to run with a silly grin plastered strongly on his plump lips, coming past a sweet shop he tried to pause in front of it but he was to fast to remain in control for too long. He started to wave his arms dramatically, through the window Sheena saw the mother seemed to gasp and rush forward.

Sheena smiled slightly and shook her head, kids these days. She turned around to see if the pink knight was up yet. He was, and for a second she could have sworn he was starring at her but following Zelos' steady watch she noticed he was looking straight out the same window at the same mother and child she was looking at before. His gaze was hard but unreadable and there was even the tiniest trace of a frown…

"Uh…" Sheena cleared her throat after a moment, "Zelos?"

The said man snapped out of it and slowly turned to her as if still in a daze, "Huh?"

Sheena waved briefly, "Nothing, you just looked lost there for a while. Anyways it seems our breakfast has already been served…we should eat. Today is the day after all…"

For a second Zelos' gaze wandered back out the window where the mother had just picked up her violently sobbing son…and then back to her confused face, "…Yeah, sure…"

They had gotten out of bed but Zelos lingered by his pretending to make his bed sheets proper, even though he rarely bothered with it on usual mornings at the doctor's house.

Sheena was a tad worried, for this was not normal behavior from the master of ruining a perfect morning with a lewd remark. She watched him from the table not yet taking her seat. His obvious glances out the window told her his problems lay there.

"You know…" she started, at once mistaking the problem for something else, "If we're careful we won't slip."

Zelos turned to her, "Ah…what?" he had not heard most of the remark.

She sighed and took her seat but still faced him, "Outside Zelos. I know it's really icy out there but naturally if you go sprinting down the road you'll trip."

He was still a bit confused as he left his bed to take the seat opposite her, "Oh. Of course. I'll make sure you don't fall."

"Not me you fool!" Sheena seethed, "I was talking about you. Staring out the window like that, it's apperant you're scared to death of falling. Hmph! Mr. Chosen and his dignity, big deal."

Zelos glowed a dull shade of pink at the mention of his wandering eyes but covered it up with a hasty yawn. Before Sheena had a chance to pick out anything unusual Zelos' complexion was back to looking like smooth china.

Trying to change the direction of the topic he poked at his bowl and said disgustingly, "And what's this revolting goop?"

"Porridge." Sheena answered simply, as she scooped up a good helping of the warm, sticky substance, "Oh don't give me that! It tastes better than it looks."

Zelos turned up his nose defiantly, "There's no way in hell that stuff's going to touch my tummy."

"It's good for you Zelos, it's loaded with nutrients. It'll help heal your ankle." Sheena informed slurping up her spoon with some difficulty.

Zelos winced, "My ankle feels a lot better. I don't need _that_."

Doctor Anthony chose this moment to walk in on the conversing two, "Yes you do actually. Sheena's right, you need all the strength you can gather. I'm guessing it'll be another full day before I'll let you use your feet to excess."

"What?" the couple asked in unison.

"—Well, naturally you all know oatmeal is good for the body…I mean it even gives you softer ski--"

"No, no. Not that." Zelos sounded slightly annoyed, "Whadya' mean, _'it'll be another full day?'_"

Anthony rubbed the sides of his nose, "Mr. Wilder. I know your ankle feels perfectly fine but if you over exert it the ligaments have a chance of tearing again. Surely you don't want that?"

Zelos grunted, "Of course not, I'm no fool--" He glanced briefly at Sheena who was smirking silently, before continuing, "But today was the day we were planning to go down to the ice caves."

"That counts as over-exerting yourself." Anthony nodded, "Rest is the best remedy for you."

Sheena's face fell but she tried not to let that show through her voice, "Listen doctor. I-we need to go down to the ice caves right away, if not…then…we…may not get what I'm looking for." She rushed the last part so feverishly that the doctor barely caught on to it.

"Ah, but certainly you can go with that other group of yours and leave Zelos to rest?" Anthony suggested, "Think of your comrade, doesn't his health come first?"

Sheena's heart sank even lower so that it felt as though it was touching the pit of the stomach…in truth she wanted him to come along not knowing why really. It seemed that his dumb luck was always getting them out of tricky situations when they were alone, stranded somewhere far way. Yet, if he were to get hurt again, it would be her fault…

Thankfully Zelos responded to this, "Leave me? No way, I'm not staying in this dingy little place all by my lonesome. Sheeenaaa! Do something!" he whined childishly.

Sheena thought for a second before answering, "Come on. He'll go on for ages before shutting up." In the background Zelos continue to stretch the syllables of her name, now she dropped her voice to a whisper, "As much as I hate to admit it…Zelos has some skill that will come in handy. I promise I'll watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything much."

Doctor Anthony pondered on that for a very long time…ten long, dreadful minutes of Zelos whining non-stop before he cleared his throat, "……I'll lose business if anyone hears about this. But fine, go, do as you please. Let me warn you though, if your ankle worsens you'll being paying double."

Zelos grinned, "Thanks a bunch bud!"

Anthony shook his head and turned back to Sheena who was tipping the edge of her bowl into her mouth, "And how about you? Is your fever all gone."

She swallowed hard and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, "It's gone. That medicine really was something…although it kept me up all night."

"—and me." Zelos interjected in a hurt tone, "You should have heard her Doc…"

Sheena sent him a glare that specifically told him to shut up.

The doctor shook his head, "Are you positive Sheena? As a doctor I'm supposed to cure you, not make it worse."

Sheena smiled in understanding, "No one's going to know about it. And besides, if you wouldn't let me leave, I'd just break down the door."

"Yeah." Zelos commented, "There's no stopping my demonic banshee."

At the word _my_ her heart gave a slight shudder that she could not comprehend, "W-what he said. It's like caging Big Foot, thoroughly impossible."

Anthony gave her a puzzled look before saying, "Do as you must, but take care nonetheless. Now, don't mind me, I have papers to sort out."

Then the doctor moved around the table to a secluded corner of the room where a single desk stood with a mount of papers.

Zelos grinned from ear-to-ear, "Great! I didn't think I could spend one more minute in this place."

Sheena didn't say anything except for a short nod, concentrating on eating her porridge.

"Hey Sheena--"

But Zelos didn't get to finish due to a loud _bang_ and the front door swung open, with Genis and Lloyd toppling right through and landing face first on the mat. Doctor Anthony gave a sudden gasp, Sheena dropped her spoon and Zelos dumped his full bowl straight into Sheena's empty one.

"Genis!" Lloyd yelped bringing out his hands in front of him, "What was that for?"

The young mage pouted and sat stubbornly on the rug, "That's for pushing me down the stairs!"

Lloyd got up and furiously dusted himself and said, "I never pushed you! You tripped over your own two feet!"

"Nuh-ah!" he grumbled, "You pushed me! I know it, I saw you! You and your big white boots!"

Lloyd took a moment to look down at his feet before snapping, "My boots are brown!"

Genis blinked for a few seconds, "…oh…ah…"

Colette hid her feet shamefully although she had no recollection of ever doing anything, "I-im sorry Genis, i-it was probably me…"

The boy softened his glare and stared at Colette's shoes, "Naw…I don't think it was you. I don't remember seeing any blue…just green."

At that moment Nioshe trotted in through the still open door that was slightly off it hinges. He sniffed Raine and Regal and Presea before taking a detour straight for Genis. The giant dog bounded towards Genis, nipping at the boy's shirt pockets trying desperately to rip it apart.

"Uhhwaa! Lloyd get him off me! Get him off me!" Genis screamed panicking at the sight of Noishe's pointed teeth.

Forgetting he was mad at his friend, Lloyd rushed to his side and tackled the Protozan's scruffy neck, "Come on boy! You know Genis, leave him alone 'kay?"

"Ooohhh! Lloyd! Genis!" Colette wrung her hands together in sisterly anguish at the sight of Noishe gone wild.

Raine simply shook her head and with an all-knowing look she too bent down near her brother and said, "Empty your pockets Genis."

"Whaaa--?" he wailed as the dog's big wet nose searched somewhere in his hair.

Sighing deeply Raine reached over him and pulled out two tiny lumps from his side pocket, looking at them she shook her head once more.

Presea who remained placid while all this commotion was going on briefly commented, "It's seemed Noishe was after the mint candies."

"So it seems." Regal chuckled but silenced himself with the look Genis gave him.

The minute Noishe left his side and started pawing open Raine's hand Genis scrambled back up and behind Lloyd.

"Genis." Said Raine sternly, "I thought I had warned you not to take these from the hotel."

"B-but Raine!" Genis cowered more in Lloyd's shadow, "Some lady at the desk just gave it to me."

Raine scowled deeply, "So that's why she charged us ten gald more."

Not used to being blatantly ignored Zelos cleared his throat, "Well that was one hell of a hello my beautiful hunnies."

Colette immediately waved energetically but Raine continued to threaten her brother with sharp glares.

Also ignoring him Sheena greeted them all with another nod, "I see Noishe's feeling better."

Lloyd beamed back at her, "Yeah! He just needed some rest…but now he has a strange craving for anything sweet…"

Raine turned away from Genis and walked up to Sheena holding a brown paper package in one hand, "Here, the penguinist gloves are ready. I suppose you would want them?"

Sheena stood up and met the professor half way, "Yeah…thanks Raine."

Zelos bounced beside the two, "So? When do we leave?"

"As soon as you two change." Raine studied Sheena's pink dress for a moment, "You'll positively freeze in that."

Sheena nodded and glanced around the room until she spotted Doctor Anthony petting Noishe on his gigantic head, "Hey Anthony?" she said, "What happened to our clothes?"

"Oh, yes." He got up and Noishe followed him, "It's in the laundry room, I had the Flanoir cleaning service ladies take care of it. Let me tell you, blood is not the easiest stain to remove."

Sheena smiled in thanks, "Great, I'll be right back."

She left the room full of people and swung open the door of the bathroom. The walked past the small slippery tiles of the cold washroom until she reached another door which led to the room her clothes were in.

The room was tiny and unfinished; the floor was completely covered in dusty cement except for a small patch of cream carpet, which to her great surprise seemed recently steamed. There was a wooden table, the room's only decoration, on top of the carpet. Noticing the basket of familiar clothes sitting on the table she moved forward to get hers.

Sheena turned her head to the side, Zelos hadn't followed her. She cursed him under her breath; she would have to bring his clothes with her. Locking the door she grabbed her purple robes and proceeded to change into them. She expertly tied a tight bow behind her back and scooped up Zelos' clothes.

Before she could leave however Sheena noticed a golden gleam coming from the base of the basket, "What's this?" she asked no one in particular, putting the clothes back on the table as she said this.

She reached inside and pulled out the same golden locket she had accidentally slept on in that miserable cave a couple days ago. Opening it up once more she noticed a tiny detail she had left out before, cradled in Zelos' mother's arms was the infant Zelos himself, bundled in white linen…and on the other side of the heart shaped locket was a mirror…how typical.

**_finfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfin_**

**Finally done! Anywho, I have nothing much to say except next chapter will be their journey to the ice caves. Can't you just feel the excitement? Bah…don't forget to review. **

**Thanks to: **mercy-angel-09, windwhisprer, I feel pretty!

**Oh yeah, all anonymous reviewers, please don't stop reviewing :( I thank you all very, very much to take the time to tell me what you think and it makes me happy to see many reviews. So…the purple button waits. Oh, how it loves being clicked:D **


End file.
